carjack : the way things should have gone part 2
by mama3
Summary: a sequal on my carjack : the way things should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR"S NOTE : THIS STORY CONTINUES WHERE MY OTHER CARJACK STORY WITH THE WHOLE SAM THING YOU ENJOY

Carly's story the update part one...

About a month later carly was working at metro,getting things ready for that night,when her soon to be husband walked in and kissed her;"Hey,beautyfull."

"Hey,G-man."smiled carly as she kissed him back while putting her arms around his neck;"What are you doing here,jack,shouldn't you be at the policestation?"

"I felt like seeing you and kissing you."answered he,kissing her again,as he pulled her towards the office;"You're working tonight,so i can't wait untill the middle of the night when you get home."

"Sounds like a plan."laughed his fiancee when she saw lily walking in;"Looks like we have company."

"Bad timing?"asked lily teasing;"I can come back later if you want to?"

"Sounds tempting,but i should be getting back to the station anyway before margo starts wondering where i am."smiled her cousin-in-law while he kissed his bride-to-be;"See you tonight,carly,don't work too hard!"

"I won't if you won't."answered she with a smile as jack walked away and turned towards lily;"So,partner,what brings you downhere?"

"Holden is busy at the farm and the kids are all at sleepovers,so i was getting bored and came to see if i could help you downhere tonight."started her friend hesitating;"Have you told jack yet?"

"About what?"asked carly and quickly changed the subject;"Kit called me today from prison and she said she was happy with the way that things have turned out,with you buying her out and all,lily,because with the way that things are going for her right now she really needs the money to pay for her lawer."

"I'm glad that she's happy and it was a smart decision of mine to take over her half of metro and go into business with you,but don't go changing the subject."said she;""You haven't talked to jack yet,have you?"

"There's nothing to talk about yet."answered her friend with a faint smile;"As soon as i'm sure i will tell him,lily,i promise."

"How do you feel about it anyway?"asked lily curious;"Would you be happy about it,carly?"

"What do you think?"started she with a faint smile;"So much has happened in this last month or so and in a few weeks i'll be mrs jack snyder again."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two...

That night at the lakeview brad was having a drink with henry when katie showed up;"Hi,brad,can we please talk?"

"What for?"asked he without looking up;"There's nothing to talk about."

"Maybe i should go for a walk or something."said henry a bit uncomfortable as he got up and walked away;"Play nice,kids."

"Thanks,katie,you made henry leave."started his friend irritated while he turned towards katie;"Why do you keep following me around like a little puppy?"

"I don't follow you around."answered she;"I thought that you'd be happy that i want to talk to you since you claim to be so in love with me."

"That doesn't mean that you can play me for a fool and i got the picture,katie,you're still in love with my brother and i'm nothing more then a sextoy for you,so i'm through with that!"said brad angry as he got up;"You just want to hook up with me again because you want to stay close to jack,but i'm not going to let you use me for that anymore,so just get lost!"

"Is that what you want,brad,for me to go away and never come back again and for us to quit working together?"asked she and put her arms around his neck while leaning closer towards him;"We had a good thing going,didn't we?"

"Had is the right word."answered her former friend;"I can't do this anymore and i don't want to either,because the only reason why you got involved with me was jack and it's time for me to move on,so i have quit our show as of today and you'll have to do it alone from now on."

"You quit?"started katie shocked;"Why,brad?"

"Why?"asked he stuned as he got up and walked away;"If you still have to ask me that question after everything that has happened since carly got kidnapped by sam you're even more stupid then i thought!"

At miltown jack was watching a movie when parker came downstairs and sat down next to him on the couch;"Is mom still at the club?"

"Yes,she probaly won't be home untill about two or three in the morning."answered his stepdad looking up;"What are you still doing up anyway,parker,it's almost midnight?"

"I couldn't sleep."started he hesitating;"I was thinking about the wedding and all."

"Good thoughts or bad ones?"asked jack surprised;"I thought that you were happy about us getting married again."

"I am,dad,i really am."said his stepson;"But i'm also worried that something will happen to mess everything up again someday and then you guys will get divorced again."

"I guess that we haven't really given you much reasons to trust us enough to believe that this time around it won't come to that."answered he softly;"Your mother was worried about the same thing and i will make you the same promise that i gave her,parker,we will make it work this time around no matter what it takes."

"What are you guys doing still up?"asked carly as she suddenly walked in;"I thought you two would be asleep allready."

"I'm going back to bed."answered her son while he kissed his mother goodnight on his way towards the stairs;"Goodnight,mom."

"Goodnight,sweety."said she and sat down next to jack on the couch;"Did i just interupt a father to son-talk?"

"Something like that."smiled jack as he kissed carly and took her into his arms;"What are you doing home so early?"

"I was a bit tired and asked my new manager to lock up for me."started his bride to be slowly while she put her arms around his neck;"I was thinking about cutting back on my hours at the club,jack,that way i can be home more with you and the kids."

"Why?"asked he surprised;"You're only working there four days during the daytime and two nights a week while lily is there one night a week and doug the other nights,honey,i thought that you loved working at the club and i allready told you that i have no problem with that."

"I do love working there,but i just want to take things easy for a while and only work there during the day."answered carly quickly and got up;"Let's go to bed."

"Wait a minute,carly,what's going on?"said her fiancee suddenly worried as he stopped carly from going up the stairs;"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine,jack,don't look so worried."laughed she and kissed him;"You worry too much."

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning carly was up at the crack of dawn,feeling pretty sick,and she sat outside in the yard to get some fresh air when jack came outside too;"Hey,what are you doing downhere so early,carly,it isn't even five o'clock yet and we didn't get to sleep untill a couple of hours ago."

"I woke up and couldn't sleep anymore,so i went downstairs."said she as jack sat down next to her;"I didn't mean to wake you up too."

"You didn't and you should have."answered her fiancee while he stared at her;"Are you okay?"

"Ofcourse,jack,why wouldn't i be?"asked carly with a faint smile and got up;"Are you hungry?"

"Sit down."started he as bit suspicious as he gently pulled carly back down next to him on the bench;"Something is going on with you and i want to know what it is,carly,whatever it is you can tell me and i promise that i won't get mad,no matter what it is."

"I'm late."said his bride to be;"I'm late,jack!"

"Late for what?"answered jack surprised about her answer;"Where do you have to be at this early in the morning,carly?"

"Not that kind of late!"started she irritated;"I'm late with my period."

"Oh."answered her g-man stuned;"How late are you?"

"Late enough to think that i might be..."said carly with tears in her eyes as she jumped up;"I know that this isn't what we had in mind when we got back together again,jack,i'm sorry."

"Hey,calm down!"smiled he and pulled carly on to his lap,holding her close to him;"Why should you be sorry,carly,it takes two to get pregnant."

"Does that mean that you're not mad at me?"asked his fiancee surprised;"I thought..."

"That i would be mad at you?"laughed jack;"Have i been that kind of a jackass to make you scared of telling me something like this,carly,was i that mean to you all that time that we were apart?"

"Don't make fun of me!"warned she and tried to get up;"This isn't funny and i was really worried about how you'd react."

"I'm sorry and you're right,honey,but you should have told me right away and i'm really not mad or anything."answered her husband to be as he held carly close to him and kissed he;"How late are you and have you done a pregnancy-test yet?"

"I'm about two weeks late and i haven't done a test yet because i kept putting it off and i was worried about your reaction if it turned out that i was pregnant."started carly softly;"What if i am pregnant,jack,we're just back together again with our wedding in a few weeks and we didn't plan this."

"Calm down,carly,you're getting all worked up for nothing because even if you are pregnant then it's not a problem and i think it would be great having another baby with you."smiled he and kissed her again;"Let's get a pregnancy-test and find out."

"You're really serious about this,aren't you?"asked his fiancee stuned;"I thought..."

"You need to stop thinking so much,honey,because i would love to have another baby with you."started jack with a sparkle in his eyes;"So let's go to the store when it's open and buy a pregnancytest."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A while later,after getting a pregnancy-test at the store,carly was walking up and down the bedroomfloor,waiting for the results,when jack grabbed her arm and stopped her;"You're driving me nuts with that,carly,stop doing that."

"Sorry."answered she and looked at her watch;"Isn't it time yet?"

"It's only been twenty seconds."laughed jack as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her;"Calm down."

"That's easy for you to say."said his bride to be;"Are you sure that you want another baby,jack,this isn't something that you can change your mind about."

"I am sure!"started he surprised about her doubts of him;"Why do you even think that i wouldn't want to have another baby with you?"

"Because..."answered carly hesitating and turned away from jack;"I thought that you didn't want to have anymore kids."

"What made you think that?"asked her fiancee confused;"I don't think that we have ever talked about having another kid after sage was born,carly,so what makes you think that?"

"We didn't talk about it,but i overheard you talking about it last year remember and you said that you didn't want to have anymore kids."said she;"So when i was late i thought..."

"You thought wrong because i do want to have another baby with you!"started jack with a faint smile as he looked at his watch;"It's time."

"Can you please go in there and look?"answered his bride to be;"Please,jack?"

"What are you so nervous about?"laughed he and walked into their bathroom;"If you're pregnant then you're pregnant."

"And?"asked carly softly when jack came back;"Am i?"

"Congratulations."smiled G-man while he showed her the test and kissed her;"We're going to have another baby,carly."

"I need to sit down."said she shaken up and sat down on the bed;"I can't believe this is for real."

"You'd better believe it,honey,we're going to have a baby again."answered jack suddenly worried when he saw how thrown carly looked;"What's wrong,carly,aren't you happy about it?"

"Ofcourse i'm happy about it.""started his fiance tired;"I am,jack,i really am."

"Then what's with the tears?"asked he confused as he noticed some tears in her eyes and sat down next to her,putting his arm around her;"If you're not happy about this then tell me."

"That isn't it and i really am happy about this,but it's just that it still seems so unreal to me that this is all happening."answered carly with a faint smile;"A little over a month we weren't even together and i thought that i'd lost you forgood because of the stupid stunt that i pulled once again,jack,now we're about to get married and i'm pregnant with your baby."

"We both did stupid things,but that's all in the past and we've got a lot to look forward to,carly,especially with you beeing pregnant now."said her husband to be and kissed her again;"I love you and i love us having another baby again!"

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The Carly-story the update part five.

At the farm later that day brad was on the phone when his brother walked in with his family and he turned towards them after he finished his phonecall;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,uncle brad."smiled sage;"We're going to have a baby."

"Sage!"warned her father her with a smile;"I was just about to tell your uncle that."

"Sorry,daddy."said she and turned towards her uncle;"Isn't that great news,uncle brad?"

"Are you guys serious?"asked brad surprised as he gave carly a hug;"Congratulations."

"Thanks,brad."smiled his sister-in-law-to be;"This means that you're going to be an uncle again."

"I guess it does."answered he and turned towards his brother;"Congratulations to you too,jack,you sure don't waist any time,do you?"

"Very funny!"laughed jack as he gave brad a hug;"We wanted to know if you want to be this baby's godfather?"

"For real,jack?"said his brother stuned;"Me?"

"Ofcourse you!"smiled he;"You're my brother and you're great with the kids."

"It would mean a lot to both of us."answered carly;"This baby will be lucky to have a godfather like you."

"Ofcourse i'd love to be his or her godfather,carly."said her brother-in-law to be happy;"It means a lot to me that you guys asked me this."

"Then that's settled."smiled she;"We're going to ask gwen to be the godmother."

"I hope it's a girl."said sage;"I want a sister."

"No,it should be a boy."answered her brother teasing as he put his arm around her shoulders;"We allready have you,sage,that's more then enough."

"That isn't funny,j.j."started she irritated and pushed him away from her;"You're beeing mean!"

"Hey,stop it,guys,that's enough!"warned jack them;"Behave yourselves!"

"I just got pregnant and you guys are allready fighting over what you want it to be."smiled his bride-to-be while their kids walked away,up the stairs to get some old stuff that was still laying around there,when katie suddenly came in through the back door;"Oh,god,what are you doing here,katie?"

"Are you pregnant?"asked she shocked and turned towards jack;"I thought that you didn't want to have anymore kids?"

"That's none of your damn business!"answered carly annoyed;"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Calm down,carly,you need to stay calm because you're pregnant!"said her G-man;"Getting all worked-up isn't good for you!"

"I wouldn't be all worked-up if she would stop showing up all the time!"started she angry and looked at katie;"I wish i could send you off to some deserted island!"

"How could you do this to me,jack,didn't i or our relationship mean anything?"asked katie winning as she grabbed jack's arm;"You told me that you didn't want to have anymore kids and now she's pregnant!"

"Yes,katie,carly is pregnant and i'm really happy about that because she's the only woman that i have ever loved or that i will ever love!"answered her ex while he grabbed katie's arm and shoved her towards the backdoor;"If i ever see you near me or my family again then i won't be responsible for my actions,is that clear?"

"Brad!"tried she with tears in her eyes and looked at brad;"Are you just going to let your brother do this to me?"

"Why not?"asked brad with a cold look in his eyes;"I don't want you around here anymore then he does,so goodbye,katie!"

"Go to hell,all of you!"said she angry and left,crying.

"Are you okay?"asked jack worried as he put his arms around carly;"I'm sorry that she showed up here,carly,i promise that it won't happen again."

"I'm fine."smiled his bride to be and kissed jack;"It was fun finally seeing you kick that little serpent out of here."

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night carly was doing cleaning up in the kitchen when jack came in and stopped her;"Why don't you go and sit down,honey,i will finish up here."

"Why?"asked his fiancee;"This won't take long."

"I think that you should take it easy,so i will clean up in here and i want you to sit down because you've been on your feet for way too long now."said he;"You're pregnant,so you need to take things easy!"

"I'm pregnant,jack,not sick or anything!"answered carly annoyed,pushing jack out of the kitchen;"I'm going to finish up in here,so get out of the kitchen and leave me alone!"

"Hey,i'm just trying to look out for you,carly,that's all."started her husband to be surprised about her reaction and walked back into the livingroom;"Women!"

"What's the matter,dad,did mom throw you out of the kitchen?"laughed parker as jack sat down next to him on the couch;"What happened?"

"I have no idea what i just did wrong."answered he;"Where are j.j. and sage?"

"They're both upstairs."said his stepson;"Aunt Gwen looked pretty stuned when you and mom told her about the baby and asked her to be the baby's godmother."

"I don't think that she was expecting your mother to get pregnant,parker,but then again neither did we."smiled jack;"A lot has happened that none of us had expected to happen,but things turned out for the best and this is the way that it should have been all along."

"I guess so."answered he and got when up just as carly came out of the kitchen;"Is it okay if i go out to see my friends for a little while?"

"Sure,but don't be late."started his stepdad while parker walked out the frontdoor and his fiancee sat down next to him on the couch;"Are you still angry with me?"

"I wasn't angry with you,jack,just annoyed."said carly with a faint smile;"I know that you mean well,but just because i'm pregnant that doesn't mean that you need to do everything for me and i can't even clean up in the kitchen."

"Okay,maybe i'm acting a bit too overprotective."answered he;"Am i forgiven?"

"Ofcourse you are."smiled his bride to be and kissed him;"Just don't do it again because you will drive me insane if you do!"

At metro brad was sitting at the bar when the bartender put a sex on the beach infront of him,so surprised brad looked up;"I didn't order anything."

"I know,but she did."said the bartender;"A very hot and sexy woman did and asked me to give it to you."

"What woman?"asked brad stuned as he looked around;"Where is she?"

"She just left,mr. snyder,right after she asked me to give you that drink."answered the man;"She also asked me to tell you untill next time."

"What did she look like?"started he slowly;"Please tell me that she wasn't a blond."

"Sorry,mr. snyder,she made me promise not to reveal anything about how she looked."smiled the bartender;"All i can tell you that the woman was really hot."

"Really hot?"said brad with a faint smile and took a sip of his sex on the beach;"Then it couldn't have been katie and i can't wait to see who this mystery woman is."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day parker was allready downstairs when his mother walked into the livingroom;"Goodmorning,honey,is everything okay?"

"Sure,mom,why wouldn't it be?"asked her son looking up;"Everything's fine."

"You seemed pretty quiet yesterday after we told you guys about me beeing pregnant."said carly worried;"Are you happy about it,parker?"

"Ofcourse i'm happy about it."started he hesitating;"It's just that..."

"It's just that you think it's too soon and we just got back together again."answered his mother with a faint smile;"It's okay to feel like that,parker,i had the same feelings when i thought i was pregnant,but like your dad said we're a family and we will make this work."

"You said that before and it didn't work,mom,so how can you be so sure that it will this time?"asked parker;"Especially with a baby on the way."

"I know that i have made a lot of mistakes in the past,but this time things really are different and your dad and i are really working hard at making it work."started she softly;"I'm just as scared of you are,honey,but please trust us and have faith that it will work out just fine this time around."

"I do trust you."said her son as he gave her a hug and walked away;"I'm going to get ready for school."

"I'll go and make breakfast for you guys."smiled carly while she went into the kitchen when jack walked in soon after and kissed her;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."answered her husband-to-be and pulled her into his arms;"I wish i didn't have to go to work,carly,i wish i could stay here with you."

"You do and i need to go to the club to get some work done."laughed she;"Why don't you come out to the club on your lunchbreak and we can have a nice,quiet lunch there."

"Aren't you going to see the doctor today?"asked jack surprised;"Is going to the club such a good idea?"

"I have an appointment with the doctor at two this afternoon and untill then i'm going to go over to the club to get some work done,jack,because i can't let lily or doug to do all the work."said his fiancee;"I promise that i will take it easy."

"But wouldn't it be better if you waited untill seeing the doctor before going to work,because maybe you're not suppose to work at all and maybe you need to take things easy for a while."started he slowly;"You're pregnant!"

"I know that i'm pregnant,but that doesn't mean that i have to stay home for the next seven or eight months or so!"answered carly annoyed as she pulled away from jack;"I promise that i will take things easy,but i'm sure that the doctor won't tell me to stop working allready just because i'm pregnant!""

"If you say so."said her G-man quickly,knowing when to give up;"I'm just worried about you,carly,that's all."

"I know that,but please just don't get all over-protective on me here!"smiled she and kissed him;"I've been pregnant before,so i know what i can or can't do!"

At the policestation later that morning jack was sitting at his desk when margo walked in and came up to him;"Is it true,jack,is carly pregnant?"

"Goodmorning to you too,margo."said he a bit annoyed about her question;"Not that it's any of your business,but yes,she's pregnant."

"That was quick."started his friend slowly;"Did you guys plan it or...?"

"What's with all the questions?"asked jack;"We didn't plan it,but we are happy about it and carly didn't set me up or anything if that's what you're thinking,margo,so don't even go there!"

"I didn't say that i was thinking that,did i?"answered she surprised about his reaction;"Don't you guys think that it might be a bit soon since you just got back together again and still have a few things to work out?"

"It isn't too soon and we don't have anything to work out anymore!"said her friend angry;"I know that you don't like carly,but can't you atleast be happy for me?"

"Ofcourse i'm happy for you and it's not that i don't like carly,jack,there's just some bad history between us and i don't think we'll ever really become friends."started margo with a faint smile;"But i have been trying to be nice to her since you two got back together again,haven't i?"

"You're right and i know that you've been trying to be nice to her,but what's with all the questions just now then?"asked he;"It sounded to me that you're suspicious of carly's pregnancy and if you are then let me tell you that you're way out of line,because carly didn't plan this and why would she anyway since i'm allready hers and we're about to get married?"

"I'm sorry if i made it seem like i think that carly set you up or anything,because that's not what i think at all."said his friend;"I'm sorry."

"I trust carly 100 % and i mean that!"answered jack;"We're going to make it this time around!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Out at the tv-studio katie was sitting in her office when she saw brad and quickly got out of her office,catching him just in time before he was gone again;"What are you doing here,brad,i thought you didn't want to be work with me anymore."

"I don't and i'm not here for work."answered brad;"I'm here to pick up my last stuff,katie,so after today you won't see me here anymore."

"Why are you doing this?"asked she pouting and grabbed his arm;"We had a good thing going,brad,the show was going so well and i thought that we were friends."

"So did i,but then i woke up."said her former co-host;"We weren't really friends,katie,you only needed me to get to jack and you can forget about him,because he's totally into carly and he's so happy that she's pregnant and that they're going to get married."

"That's only for now,brad,wait untill carly does something stupid again and then he'll come running back to me."started katie with a vicious smile on her face;"You can always count on carly to screw up."

"What did the poor woman ever do to you to justify you talking about her like that?"answered he tired;"They both have made mistakes,but they love eachother and no matter will happen in the future jack will never coming running back to you again and carly will always be the only woman that he truly loves!"

"Jack did love me before that bitch came back and seduced him!"said his ex-co-worker angry;"That's what carly does best,brad,she steals men from other women like she did with mike and simon who were both mine when carly worked her way into their beds."

"Mike wasn't yours when carly slept with him and simon sure as hell wasn't either,katie,in fact you were married to mike when simon went on after carly,not the other way around,and you just couldn't handle simon beeing over you and falling in love with carly."started brad angry too;"I know the whole story and everything that you blame carly for is all your own doing and not hers,so stop this i hate carly and she's so bad-crap and get over yourself!"

"Oh,god,have you fallen for the sweet act of her too?"whinned she;"Carly isn't as sweet and innocent as she tries to seem."

"Carly has never pretended to be sweet and innocent,but atleast she's honest and that's more then i can say about you and your fake act!"answered her ex-co-worker and walked away;"Goodbye,katie."

"Go to hell,brad snyder,together with jack and carly!"called katie on after him when her phone rang,so she went back into her office and picked it up;"Hello?"

"You?"asked she stuned when she heard the voice on the other end of the line...


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

At the club around lunchtime carly was helping doug with some boxes when jack came in and stopped her from lifted a box up;"Are you nuts?"

"Hey,i could ask you the same question!"said carly irritated as she pulled away from jack;"What's the matter with you?"

"You're pregnant and you're not suppose to be lifting boxes,carly,i won't have it!"answered her fiancee;"You were suppose to take it easy!"

"You won't have it?"asked she stuned;"You can't tell me what to do,jack snyder,you're not my father or anything!"

"Fine!"said jack angry while he turned around and walked away;"Do whatever you want!"

"I will!"yelled his bride-to-be on after him just as angry when lily came in just after jack had stormed out the door;"Hi,lily,what brings you downhere?"

"I just came to see if you could use another pair of hands."answered she hesitating;"I just ran into jack before i walked in here and he seemed a bit angry,carly,is everything okay between the two of you?"

"Everything's fine."said carly tired;"Why do men always have to act so stupid and annoying?"

"Probaly because they're men."smiled her friend and put her arms around carly's shoulders;"Do you want to talk about it,carly,or do you want me to take over here so that you can talk to jack?"

"It's sweet of you to offer,but i'm staying right here and if jack wants to talk he knows where i am."started she walking away;"It's about time that he learned that he can't keep telling me what to do!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That afternoon Vienna was in the kitchen at al's diner when katie walked in;""Hi,girlfriend."

"You look happy."said her friend surprised;"What happened,katie,did jack and carly break up?"

"No,not yet."smiled she;"But they won't be together for much longer and when they break up jack will realize that i'm the only woman for him."

"But what about brad?"asked vienna hesitating;"Was he nothing more then a toy for you?"

"Brad was fun while it lasted,but he has turned his back on me and jack has always been my first choice."laughed her friend;"Untill that witch carly stole him away from me,vienna,but she'll pay for that soon enough."

"Maybe you should just accept the fact that jack loves carly and that they're going to get married before you do something that you might regret."warned she her friend scared by the insane look in katie's eyes;"Just let it go,honey,you're scaring me."

"Never!"answered katie angry;"Carly will regret taking s...,i mean jack away from me."

At the doctor's office carly was waiting for her turn when jack came into the waitingroom and sat down next to her;"I'm sorry,carly,i'm a big jerk and you had every right to get mad at me."

"I don't want to get mad at you,jack,i don't want to fight either,but i won't let you boss me around anymore!"warned his fiancee him softly;"That's not the kind of relationship i want anymore!"

"Have i ever done that to you?"asked he stuned;"Am i that kind of a jerk?"

"Yes,jack,you have in the past and i won't put up with it anymore!"started carly hesitating;"I know that i'm not perfect and i never said that i was,but i need you as my lover,husband and friend,jack,not as my father!"

"I'm sorry and i won't do it again."answered her G-man as he gently kissed her;"Do you forgive me,carly?"

"Always."said she with a faint smile and kissed him back;"Always and forever."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brad was working in the barn when holden showed up;"So how is farm-live for ya?"

"Dirty."smiled his cousin;"and heavy."

"You're such a city-boy these days."laughed holden;"So,what's next,brad,are you going to stay a farm-boy now that you quit your job at the station?"

"Don't know what i'm going to do yet,but i'll figure something out and in the meantime i'll help emma out here on the farm."answered he;"I'm sure something will come along one of these days."

"Someday your luck's gonna run out,cousin,it won't last forever."started his cousin teasing as emma came up to them with a package;"Hi,momma,is that for me?"

"No,it's for brad."said she and gave her nephew the package;"This just came for you."

"For me?"asked brad surprised as he opened it up and was stuned to see a celuarphone inside the package with a note;"Who would send me a phone?"

"Maybe you should read the note and find out."answered his aunt with a faint smile;"Maybe it's from katie,brad."

"No,that's over and done with."started he slowly while he read the note;"Now i still don't know who send this to me.""

"What did the note say?"said holden curious;"Come on,brad,tell us."

"It says that i should keep this phone near me at all times and that the mystery woman or atleast i think it's a woman,who send me the phone will call me soon."answered his cousin still stuned about his gift;"This is so weird,holden,first i get a drink at metro from some unknown,hot looking woman or atleast that's what the bartender told me,and now i suddenly get a phone with a note that i will be called soon."

"What if she's ugly?"asked he teasing;"Maybe that's why she's staying a mystery."

"Holden!"warned his mother him a bit annoyed;"Behave yourself!"

"I'm sure that this mystery woman isn't ugly because the bartender saw her and said that she was really hot."smiled brad and walked away;"This shows that my luck hasn't changed yet."

At the hospital carly and jack were in the parkinglot,after just seeing the doctor,and carly wanted to get into her car when jack stopped her;"I was really acting like a jerk,wasn't i?"

"Yes,you were,but i'm used to it."smiled his fiancee teasing;"i love you for wanting to protect me and all,jack,but you heard what the doctor said about it beeing no problem for me to work right now or do stuff at home."

"You love teasing me,don't you?"asked he with a smile and pulled her into his arms;"I know i was going overboard a bit,but i'm really happy about this and i don't want anything to go wrong or for anything to happen to you or to the baby."

"I know you and i love you for it,but please try to restrain yourself from acting like some caveman or something?"answered carly as she kissed him;"You're driving me insane with that!"

"Okay,honey,i will try."smiled her G-man while he kissed her back;"All i want is for you to be happy."

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

That night carly was standing behind the bar at the club when lily came in,surprised to see carly there;"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on bar-duty tonight."answered her friend looking up;"Doug called me about an hour ago because two bartenders suddenly didn't show up tonight."

"And jack let you go?"asked lily;"Why didn't you just call me,carly?"

"And risk holden getting angry with me for taking up too much time of his wife?"said she teasing;"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Holden had to be at some meeting and the kids are all at a sleepover with friends,so i came to see if doug needed some help."started her friend slowly;"So now that i'm here you can go home to your husband-to-be."

"I'm staying,lily,jack knows that i will be here for the rest of the night and he isn't expecting me to come home anytime soon."answered she;"But it's nice having you here too,because it's a pretty busy night and we need all the help we can get with two bartenders less."

"Did doug call them to find out why they didn't show up?"asked lily;"It seems kind of strange that they just decided not to show up."

"He did call them and neither of them gave a good reason why they didn't show up and from what i got from doug they told him that they weren't going to come in anymore either."said her friend;"So,lily,we will have to start looking for new bartenders."

"I guess so,but it's weird that they would just quit like that without any warning."started she worried;"I wonder what that is all about."

""Don't know and don't care right now because we have more important things to worry about."smiled carly;"Like keeping our customers happy."

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

It was getting close to closing-time and carly was pretty exhausted even do she wouldn't admit it to anybody when brad walked in and sat down at the bar;"Hi,gorgeous."

"Did your brother send you to check up on me?"asked carly suspicious;"You can go right back and tell him that i'm fine and i don't need to be checked-up on,brad!"

"Hey,i'm not here to check up on you and my brother knows better then to send somebody to check up on you."smiled he;"I'm here on a surprise-date.""

"You are?"asked his soon to be sister-in-law;"Who's the lucky lady?"

"I have no idea,carly,your guess is as good as mine."answered brad;"But she sounds sexy over the phone."

"Are you beeing serious?"laughed she surprised;"For your sake i hope she's that in real life too."

"So do i."said her friend laughing too;"Wonder when she'll get here."

"Isn't it kind of a strange time to be having a date this late,brad?"asked carly;"Can i get you something on the house while you're waiting?"

"Sure,thanks."answered he;"I'll have a beer."

"One beer coming up."smiled his friend as she turned around and saw a woman coming towards brad;"Looks like your date is here.""

"Hi."said brad nervous while he turned around and looked at the woman who stood infront of him,loving what he saw;"I'm brad and you are?"

"Happy to meet you,brad snyder,finally."answered she with a sexy smile as they shook hands and she sat down next to him when carly came back with brad's beer;"I'll have a sex on the beach."

"Coming right up."said carly,turning around again,and walked away after fixing the drink and giving it to the woman;"Have fun,kids."

"Thanks,carly."smiled her soon to be brother-in-law and looked at the woman;"I still don't know your name."

"You will soon."laughed she;"Just have some patience,brad,it'll be worth it i promise."

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning carly woke up and saw it was allready ten in the morning,so she quickly got up,took a quick shower,got dressed and was surprised to find jack in the kitchen when she came downstairs;"What are you here,jack,why aren't you at the station?"

"I called margo to let her know that i'd be coming in a little later today."answered he,turning around and kissing carly;"Goodmorning,honey."

"Why did you tell margo that?"asked his bride to be;"And why didn't you wake up me this morning?"

"Come on,carly,you didn't really expect me to wake you up early after you didn't get home untill three this morning?"laughed jack;"In fact,you should still be asleep right now because you were exhausted when you got home and you still look pretty tired.""

"I'm fine and i wasn't exhausted,jack snyder!"said she annoyed;"I'm fine!"

"Sure,honey,if you say so."answered her G-man with a smile;"Are you hungry?"

"A bit."started carly a bit calmer;"Did the kids get off to school allright,jack?"

"Ofcourse they did."said he as they walked back into the livingroom with some breakfast;"How were things at the club lastnight?"

"Pretty busy and lily showed up too,which was nice since we were shorthanded."answered his fiancee;"Your brother showed up too close to closing-time and at first i thought that you had send him to check up on me,but it turns out that he was there on a hot surprise-date."

"Do you really think that i would send brad in to check-up on you?"asked jack teasing;"If i would send somebody downthere to check up on you it wouldn't be my brother,carly."

"Hahaha,jack,that's really funny."said she with a faint smile;"I'm so glad that your brother is really over his katie-fase."

"What did the woman look like that he was with?"started her husband to be quickly to change the subject because he didn't want carly to get all worked up about katie again;"Was she really that hot?"

"Yes,jack,she was hot."answered carly as she sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck;"Jealous?"

"No way because i allready have my own hot woman."smiled he and kissed carly;"I've have the most beautyfull,hottest and wonderfull woman i could ever wish for."

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15...

Jack had just left for the station and carly was about to leave too when the doorbell rang and she was surprised to see lily standing there when she opened up;"Hey,what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay."said her friend worried as she walked in;"You looked pretty tired lastnight and i thought that maybe we should talk about you not working so much at the club anymore,carly,especially not at night."

"Did jack put you up to this?"asked she annoyed;"Ofcourse i was tired by the time that the club closed early this morning,but so was everybody else and i don't see you talking to them about this."

"Jack didn't put me up to anything and he doesn't know i'm here right now,but you can't pretend that you beeing tired is the same as everybody else beeing tired and you need to keep in mind that you're pregnant."started lily hesitating;"I thought that when you found out that you were pregnant that you were gonna stop working so many hourse for a while,so what changed and what are you trying to proof by exhausting yourself like that?"

"I'm not exhausting myself!"answered her friend lying;"What do you expect me to do,lily,to stay at home for the next seven or eight months?"

"Ofcourse not,but working at the club untill real early the next morning might not be so smart right now and maybe you should let doug and me handle that for the time beeing."suggested she;"Okay?"

"Okay."started carly with a faint smile;"Maybe you're right,but don't tell jack that i said that because he's allready driving me nuts with his over-protective attitude."

"Jack loves you and he just wants to look out for you."smiled her friend and gave carly a hug;"Besides,almost all men get like this when their wives get pregnant and jack is no exception."

As lily was talking to carly brad was at the studio,walking towards the office when he overheard katie on the phone;"She will get what she deserves."

As soon as she heard somebody coming in she hung up the phone and turned around,looking caught;"Hi,brad."

"Who were you talking to just now and who will get what she deserves?"asked he suspicious;"If you're planning to do something to carly then don't!"

"She has allready has your brother as her knight in shining armour,brad,isn't one knight enough for her?"started his ex co-star sarcasticly;"Who i was on the phone with or what i meant is none of your business and you have no right to listen in on my phone-conversation!"

"I care about carly and she's not only going to be my sister-in-law,but she's also my friend and i won't let you hurt her or anything!"answered brad and stopped katie as she wanted to leave the office;"Can't you leave her alone and move on with your life,katie,she's pregnant and she's gonna marry jack in just a few weeks."

"Don't tell me what to do,brad,what are you doing here anyway?"asked she angry and pulled away from him;"You don't work here anymore,so you have no business beeing here!"

"I'm here because kim called me and asked me to come."said her former friend;"Just leave carly and jack alone!"

"Go to hell!"answered katie as she walked away;"Stay out of my business!"

to be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16...

That afternoon parker was doing his homework when jack walked in;"Hi,parker,where's the rest?"

"Sage and j.j. are at a friend's house and mom's at the club."answered he looking up;"You're home early."

"I wanted to surprise your mother and i thought she'd be home since this isn't her day at the club,but i guess i was wrong."said jack a bit annoyed as he turned around;"I'll be right back."

"Are you going to the club?"asked his step-son when jack wanted to walk out the frontdoor;"Are you mad at mom again,dad,are you gonna yell at her?"

"No,i'm not gonna yell at your mother and i'm not mad at her."started he surprised about parker's words;"What makes you think that?"

"The look on your face and the way that you want to storm out of here."said parker;"You always get that look when mom does something that you don't like."

"I'm not mad at your mother and i'm just gonna ask her why she suddenly had to go to the club while she was suppose to have the day off."answered his stepfather and walked out the frontdoor;"I won't be long."

At the club not long after that carly was talking to doug when jack walked in;"What are you doing at the club and why weren't you home like you were suppose to be?"

"I'll go and call about those orders again."said doug as he quickly left them alone;"I'll be in the office,carly,if you need me."

"Thanks,doug."answered she and turned towards jack with an angry look on her face;"What the hell do you think you're doing storming in here like that?"

"You said that you weren't gonna come into work today and when i came home early to surprise you i find that you did go."started her fiancee still annoyed;"You're pregnant,carly,you're suppose to take it easy and you promised me that you would damned!"

"I'm not doing this with you right now,jack,go home and leave me alone!"said carly furious as she walked away;"I have more important things to do right now then listen to you about how once again i broke a promise!"

"Fine!"answered he angry as well and left;"Have it your way!"

"Damned!"started his bride-to-be upset and walked into her office where doug just hung up the phone;"What did they say?"

"Are you okay?"asked doug worried;"Maybe you should go home and let me handle this,carly,you look tired."

"Don't you start too!"warned she him;"Just tell me what they said."

"They said that they can't deliver us that much on such short notice and that they really believed that the person who called them to cancel the order was one of us,so there's nothing that they can do about it and that they will try to get us our order as soon as possible."said her manager;"I'm sorry,carly,i have no idea what happened or who thought it was funny to cancel our order."

"What the hell is going on around here?"started she even more upset;"People suddenly quiet without a good reason and now our order was cancelled,doug,if this keeps up we might as well close the damn place down."

to be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17...

Out at the farm holden was cleaning up the stables when jack came in;"Hi."

"What happened?"asked his cousin looking up;"Did you and carly have a fight?"

"Is it that obvisious?"said jack with a faint smile;"She was suppose to have the day off and i came home early to surprise her,but only to find out that she was at the club again and then i was dumm enough to go overthere to start a fight with her,holden,so now she's mad at me."

"Did you ask carly why she went to the club even do it was her day off?"started he hesitating;"I do know why she was there."

"No,i didn't ask her and how do you know why she went to the club?"answered his cousin stuned;"If it was for a good reason then why didn't carly just tell me that."

"Maybe because you didn't give her much of a chance?"asked holden;"All i know is that doug called downhere to look for lily and it seemed important,jack,lily was away with the girls and i told him to call carly instead."

"What did you do that for?"said he annoyed;"It was carly's day off damned and she's suppose to take it easy now that she's pregnant!"

"What about when margo calls you on your day off with something important,jack,do you stay home then too?""started his cousin slowly;"If you keep acting like such a jerk then you're gonna drive carly away from you,jack,you need to give her some space and understand that metro is important to her!"

While holden was trying to talk some sense into his cousin carly was still trying to figure out what to do about her club's order which was cancelled by somebody unknown when doug came back into the office;"I have some good news,carly,i called a friend of mine and he was able to fix our order-problem,so we can open up tonight as usual."

"That's great,doug,you're a real life-saver."smiled she and got up,but as carly did she suddenly felt really lightheaded and had to grab the desk to stay up straight;"Damn!"

"Are you okay?"asked her manager worried and helped carly back into her chair;"Do you want me to call a doctor or jack?"

"No,there's no need for that and i'm fine,doug,i probaly just need something to eat because i haven't had anything to eat since this morning."answered carly with a faint smile;"I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"started he not convinced;"I think you should atleast call jack and ask him to drive you home."

"There's no need to call jack and i'm fine,so i can drive myself home."said his boss while she got up slowly and walked out of the office;"Call me if there are anymore problems."

to be continued


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18...

Later that night brad was sitting on a bench in the park,waiting,when his mystery-woman showed up and sat down next to him;"Hi,brad."

"Hi."said he;"When are you going to tell me your name?"

"Soon enough,brad snyder,soon enough."smiled the woman;"A girl's gotta have her secrets."

"Okay,i'll play alone."laughed brad;"For now."

"Good boy."answered she and got up;"Are you coming?"

"Where to?"asked her date surprised as he stood up too;"Or is that a mystery too."

"Let's just say it's a surprise."said the woman teasing while she put her arm around waist and whispered into his ear;"It's a good surprise,brad,you won't be sorry i promise."

"If you say so."smiled brad;"I'm placing myself all in your hands,miss."

"You can bet on that."laughed she as they walked away;"You can count on that."

At the farm holden was cleaning up in the kitchen when carly walked in;"Hi,holden,is lily home yet?"

"No,you just missed her."answered he and turned around;"Are you okay,carly,you look tired."

"I'm fine."said his cousin's fiancee with a faint smile;"Can you please ask her to call me when she gets home?"

"Sure."started holden hesitating;"Jack was here earlier,carly."

"To do what?"asked she irritated;"To complain about me?"

"No,ofcourse not."answered her fiancee's cousin;"He felt bad about the way he handled things with you and needed to talk to somebody about it."

"Then why didn't he tell me that?"said carly angry;"He didn't even give me a chance to explain to him why i was at the club while it was my day off,holden."

"Come on,carly,you know what jack's like when he's worried and wants to look after people."smiled he;"You could have told him,but you didn't because you acted the same way he did and so you guys got into another fight which could have been avoided if you two learned to listen to eachother for once."

"Jack didn't even give me a chance to tell him why i was there and he could have asked me before going off at me."started his cousin's fiancee tired;"I have enough on my mind right now without having to worry about how crazy jack will react to things like that."

"For what it's worth,carly,i told jack that he needs to give you some space and understand how important the club is to you."answered holden;"Just go home and talk to jack,because neither of you want to fight like this and i'm sure that my cousin is feeling as badly right now as you are."

to be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19...

A little while later jack'd been waiting for carly when she finally came in through the frontdoor;"Hi."

"Hi."answered jack back a bit uncomfortable;"The kids are all asleep and i saved you some dinner."

"Thanks."said his fiancee as she sat down on the couch next to him;"Jack..."

"No,wait,carly,let me go first please."started he slowly;"I'm sorry about beeing such a jackass again and for going off at you and not giving you a chance to tell me why you were at the club."

"I wasn't there because i wanted to be there on my day off,jack,i was there because doug needed me there and he couldn't reach lily."answered carly tired;"That's why i was there."

"Hey,i'm sorry for beeing such an idiot once again and you didn't deserve that."said her G-man and pulled carly into his arms as he gently kissed her forhead;"I just want to look out for you and that makes me a bit overprotective sometimes."

"Sometimes?"asked carly with a faint smile as she lay her head against his shoulder;"I'm just pregnant,jack,not sick or anything."

"I'll try to be less overprotective if you promise me to take it easy because you do look exhausted,carly,you really do."started he hesitating;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and i'll try to take it easy,but i'm not going to do nothing anymore just because i'm pregnant and except for feeling sick in the morning and getting a bit more tired quickly i feel fine."answered his bride-to-be;"Just let me do the things i think are okay to do and try to relax a bit more."

"Okay,i will try,carly,i promise."smiled jack and kissed her;"So is it beeing overprotective if i want to carry you up to bed right now?"

"No,it's not."laughed she while jack lifted her up in his arms;"You can do that anytime,G-man."

At the same time brad was swimming in the pool on one of the estates,near lucinda walsh's house,barenaked,with his mystery woman;"I can't believe i'm doing this."

"WHy not?"asked she with a smile and put her arms around his neck;"Are you scared of beeing caught?"

"Hell yeah."smiled brad;"But at the same time it's pretty hot beeing here in this pool with you,a gorgeous woman i don't even know,both naked and in somebody else's pool."

"What would you say if i told you that this was my own pool?"started the woman teasing as she pushed herself a bit away from him;"Would you believe me?"

"Maybe."answered he surprised;"Is this your pool?"

"That's for me to know and for you to guess."laughed his date;"Try and catch me if you dare."

"Your wish is my command."smiled brad as he quickly started swimming through the water,catching his date before she was able to get out of the pool and pulled her into his arms;"Gotcha!"

to be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20...

About a week later jack walked into the station and ran into tom;"Goodmorning,jack,nervous about the big day yet?"

"No,not really."said he;"I can't wait untill it's friday and i can marry my beautyfull bride-to-be again."

"That's the spirit."smiled tom when his wife joined them and kissed her;"There's nothing like true love."

"Are you guys talking about me?"laughed his wife as she kissed tom back and looked at jack;"So,nervous for your weddingday yet,jack?"

"Why does everybody keeps asking me that?"asked he a bit annoyed;"It's not like i haven't done it before."

"Spoken like a really nervous man."answered margo teasing;"Hey,i'm just messing with you a bit."

"I know and i'm sorry,but it's just that i'm worried about carly."started her friend slowly;"Were you really exhausted all the time too when you were pregnant,margo,because i don't remember carly beeing this tired with parker or sage."

"Every pregnancy can be different,jack,but if you're really worried about it then you should ask carly's obstetrician about it."said she;"Or doesn't carly share your concern?"

"Carly is trying to hide the fact that she's exhausted all the time and when i try to bring it up she says that she's fine,but i'm still worried and i wish that she would listen to me and take things easy."answered jack;"Maybe it's a good idea to ask carly's obstetrician about it."

"It won't hurt to ask."smiled his friend;"But don't do anything without telling carly about it first,jack,because i don't think she'll be all that thrilled if you do that without talking to her about it first."

"I know and carly has allready been mad at me enough lately,so i don't want to risk that."started he with a faint smile;"I don't know why,guys,but eversince carly got pregnant she can lose her temper with me a lot faster."

"That's because she is pregnant."laughed tom;"Get used to it for the next seven months or so."

Out at the farm holden was talking to emma when brad walked in through the backdoor,looking like he'd had a rough night;"Goodmorning,folks."

"Where have you been all night?"asked his cousin;"Out with your mystery woman again?"

"Yes,holden,and it was once again great."smiled brad as he sat down;"Each time when i think she can't surprise me anymore she does something totally unexpected."

"So does this mean that she told you her name finally?"started he teasing;"Or do you still not know who she is or if she's married or anything about her at all?"

"Holden!"warned his mother him quickly when she saw the irritated look on brad's face;"That's brad's business and not yours!"

"Hey,i'm just teasing brad a bit."laughed holden as he turned towards brad;"As long as you're happy."

"I am and i don't care what anybody else says."answered his cousin while he got up and walked upstairs;"I'm going up to bed."

to be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21...

At the club lily was talking to doug when carly came into the office and saw them looking pretty serious;"Hi,guys,what's going on?"

"Nothing."answered her friend quickly;"What are you doing here?"

"I was getting bored at home,lily,doing nothing,so i came to see if there was something to do downhere."started carly suspicious;"Is everything okay downhere?"

"Everything's fine."said she getting up and walking out of the office with carly;"This is your day off,so you shouldn't even be here and if jack knew about this he'd freak out."

"Why do i get the feeling that you want me to get out of here for some reason?"asked her friend;"Tell me the truth,lily,is there something that you're not telling me?"

"There is something,but i can't tell you what it is because then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."answered lily;"So,please just go home and relax,carly,let us handle things downhere and we'll see you again tomorrow."

"So it's for my wedding."smiled she;"For a minute there i thought that there was something wrong at the club and that you guys were trying to keep that from me."

"Would we do that?"said her friend as she gently pushed carly out of the club;"Go home!"

"What now,lily?"asked doug worried after carly had left the club and lily walked back into the office;"Do you really want to keep this from carly knowing how she'll react when she finds out?"

"Then we're just going to have to make sure that she doesn't find out because she doesn't need any extra stress right now and we'll just have to fix this ourselves."answered she softly;"If carly knew about the fact that once again two bartenders didn't show up for no reason lastnight then she'd be behind the bar,working,here tonight and i don't want that."

At al's vienna was getting ready for the lunch crowd when katie walked in;"Hi,girlfriend,where is henry?"

"He's out to get some stuff."said vienna looking up;"You seem happy about something,katie,did you meet somebody special or did you and brad make up again?"

"Brad who?"laughed she;"I'm just happy and things are looking up for me."

"Why do i get the feeling that you're up to something?"asked her friend suspiscious;"What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on,vienna,life is just good to me right now and that makes me happy."answered katie;"Is it so strange that i'm happy?"

"Ofcourse it is,honey,your ex is going to get married this friday to a woman that you hate."said she;"Are you up to something,katie,are you planning to wreck their wedding or something?"

"No,i wouldn't do that and i'm over jack!"started her friend annoyed;"The only reason why she is able to marry him is because i turned away from him."

"If you say so."answered vienna still not convinced;"As long as you're smart enough to stay away from them."

to be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22...

Brad was walking in miltown,shopping for a wedding-present for his brother and carly when he ran into j.j. and parker;'Hey,guys,what are you two doing here."

"Just hanging out."answered parker;"What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for a present for your parents' wedding."said his uncle;"What did you guys get them?"

"Nothing yet."started j.j. and turned towards parker;"I told you that we should get them something."

"What for?"asked his brother annoyed;"We're coming,aren't we,j.j.?"

"What kind of an answer is that?"answered he surprised;"Why are you beeing such a jerk?"

"I'm not beeing a jerk and i don't need this crap!"said parker angry as he turned around and walked away;"Bye!"

"What's up with him?"asked his uncle worried;"If i didn't know any better i'd say that your brother isn't happy about the wedding."

"He is happy,uncle brad,but i think he's also scared."started j.j. hesitating;"He wants mom and dad to get married again,but he's afraid that something bad will happen again and that they will break up again."

"Do your parents know how he feels?"said he;"Do you feel the same way that parker does?"

"No,i know that mom and dad will really make it work this time around and i'm glad they are getting married again,because they belong together and we all belong together as a family."answered he;"Sage is happy about it too and i don't want to worry mom or dad by telling them about this."

"Don't worry about it."said brad;"I will talk to your brother and he will be fine by friday."

A little later carly was laying on the couch,half asleep,when she woke up when she felt somebody touching her face;"What...?"

"Hey,sleeping beauty."smiled jack as she opened her eyes and looked surprised at him;"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's okay,jack,i needed to get up anyway."answered his bride-to-be as she sat up straight;"I have to much to do before friday to be laying around on the couch."

"If you feel tired you should go upstairs and go to bed for a while,carly,you need to take it easy and not rush yourself!"started he worried;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,so there's no need for you to worry."said carly with a faint smile;"Why aren't you at the station?"

"I kind of sneaked away because i wanted to see you."answered her G-man as he pulled her on to his lap and kissed her;"I couldn't wait untill tonight,carly,i missed you."

"You're such a sweettalker,jack snyder."laughed she while she kissed him back;"Won't margo get mad when she finds out that you sneaked out just to come home to me?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her and i won't tell her if you don't."whispered jack into her ear and kissed her again;"Let's go upstairs."

"Well,if you put it like that how can i resist?"smiled his fiancee as they both got up and jack lifted her up in his arms;"Let's go,G-man."


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23...

That night at the club holden came in and sat down at the bar,where doug was bartending;"Hi,doug,where's my wife?"

"There she is."said he looking up and pointed behind holden;"Right behind you."

"Hi,honey,what are you doing here?"asked lily surprised as she joined holden at the bar;"Who's with the kids right now?"

"My mother is and i came to see what is keeping my wife from coming home."answered her husband;"I thought that you'd be home early tonight,lily,so what's keeping you?"

"We're not only shorthanded right now,but also we have all these sudden strange problems keep popping up here like our order beeing cancelled and things like that."started she annoyed;"What do you want me to do,holden,do you want me to call carly and ask her to work tonight?"

"No,ofcourse not,but don't you think that maybe this is something that you should atleast tell carly about?"said holden;"Sounds to me like there are too many things going wrong not to tell her and doesn't it strick you odd that all this stuff is happening all of a sudden?"

"Ofcourse it does,but what do you suggest we do about it?"asked his wife;"Doug has asked all the people that quit why and they didn't any reason what so ever and when we asked who cancelled our order all they said that it was somebody claiming to be to work here,holden,i know that if this keeps up that i will have to tell carly know and some of it she allready knows,but with the wedding so close and carly beeing pregnant i just don't want to lay this on her right now."

"I can understand that,honey,but if this keeps happening i don't see how you will have any other choice then to tell her and maybe even go to the police or something."answered he and put his arms around lily;"I love you for trying to be a good friend to carly."

Brad was laying in bed with his mystery woman;"So,when are you gonna tell me some more about you,tara,because except from your first name i don't know anything from you."

"Aren't we having fun?"asked she,sitting up straight;"What could knowing who i am bring more to this whole exciting thing that we have right now?"

"As much as i'm loving this and us beeing together,tara,i'd like to know more about you and about who you are."answered brad when he suddenly heard the frontdoor opening up and jumped out of bed with the blanket wrapped around his waist;"Who is that,tara,please tell me that you aren't married and that it isn't your husband downstairs who just came home or that this really isn't your house and we've been breaking in here all week long?"

"What would you say if it was?"laughed his mystery woman while she put on a robe;"Chill out,baby,relax."

"This isn't funny!"said he worried;"Just answer the question,tara,are we about to get busted for breaking into somebody else's house?"

"Calm down,brad,that's just my son downstairs and this really is my house."smiled tara,walking past brad and into the bathroom,leaving him standing there stuned;"I'm gonna take a shower,baby,care to join me?"

to be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24...

The next day carly woke up with jack,who was laying next to her,staring at her with a smile on his face;"Goodmorning,beautyfull."

"Goodmorning."answered she;"How long have you been laying there,staring at me?"

"Nearly not long enough."smiled jack as he kissed her;"Just one more day."

"You still have one more day to back out of this and change your mind."started his fiancee teasing;"It's not too late yet,jack snyder."

"No way i'm gonna change my mind,carly tenney,i'm gonna marry you tomorrow and this time it's going to be forever."answered he and saw the sad look in her eyes;"Hey,i mean,carly,nothing's gonna break us up ever again!"

"I hope so."said carly with a faint smile as she got out of bed;"Shouldn't you get ready for work?"

"I wish i didn't have to,carly."started her G-man slowly while he grabbed carly and pulled her back into bed with him;"I wish i could stay here with you the whole day."

"As tempting as that sounds,G-man,we can't because we both have to work and the kids have to get ready for school."laughed she and kissed him;"We're allready running a bit late as it is."

"Hummm,just five more minutes in this warm bed with you."whispered jack into her ear,kissing her again;"Please?"

"No,if we don't get up now we'll be really late by the time we do get again."smiled carly,gently pushing jack away from her and getting out of bed;"Come on,G-man,time to get up."

"Yes,m'am."laughed he,watching carly going into the bathroom;"Hurry up in there,honey,i need a cold shower quickly.

On the other end of town holden was having breakfast with his kids when lily came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning."

"What are you doing up allready?"asked her husband surprised;"You didn't come home untill two in the morning,lily,you should still be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep."started she softly;"I kept thinking about what you said lastnight and it got me thinking,holden,what if you are right and what if there is somebody out there who is doing this to get to carly?"

"That's not what i said."laughed holden;"I didn't mean that somebody was out to get carly or anything,lily,you're letting your imagnination running away with you."

"We're off to school."said his oldest daughter as she got up with the rest and walked away;"See you after school."

"Bye,sweethearts."answered lily before turning back towards holden;"Why is that so funny,holden,it would explain why all those strange have happened in such a short period of time."

"Allright,let's say that you're right,lily,who would that person be then?"asked her husband with a smile;"Who would hate carly so much that he or she would spend so much time playing tricks at metro?"

"There's only one answer to that."said she;"Katie."

"Come on."laughed holden again;"I know that you can't stand the woman,but to accuse her of that is a little over the top,don't you think?"

"Why is what i'm saying so funny and unbelieveable to you?"answered his wife annoyed;"I wouldn't put it past her,holden."

"Unless you have some real evidence i wouldn't be saying this to anybody else,lily,because you can't just go around accusing people of stuff."warned he her;"If you're really worried that somebody might be out to get carly then just go and talk to margo or something."

"I might do that."said lily;"If these strange things keep happening."

to be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25...

Brad was on his way again to see kim hughes at the television-studio when he ran into katie;"What are you doing here again,brad,i thought you were through with me and this studio and you allready came in to get your stuff last time."

"Not that it's any of your business but kim hughes asked me to come."answered he irritated;"She said it was important."

"Why would kim want to talk to you?"asked his former friend surprised;"You don't work here anymore."

"Good that you came so soon,brad."said kim as she came up to them and turned towards katie;"I need to talk to you too."

"Look,kim,if this is about me working with katie again then you can just forget about it because that ain't gonna happen!"started he slowly;"No way!"

"Calm down,brad,this isn't about you two working together again."laughed his former boss;"But it is about you working here again."

"It is?"asked brad confused;"Are you offering me a job,kim?"

"I'm not,but the new owner of this studio is."answered she;"And she made it really clear that you needed to be brought back on the air as soon as possible."

"The television-studio has a new owner?"said katie shocked;"Who is the new owner and why would she want brad back?"

"Why not?"smiled her former friend;"A lot of people tuned in to see me,katie,not just to see you."

"What people?"asked she sarcasticly;"Lonely,desperite woman you mean?"

"Be nice to eachother,kids!"started kim with a faint smile;"I can't tell you the name of the new owner or atleast not for now,but i can tell you that she's a big fan of brad and she really thinks that he will do wonders for our ratings,katie,so what the boss wants the boss gets."

"Sure."answered she annoyed and walked away;"It's probaly some rich,lonely woman with too much money and a crush on brad."

"Sounds like somebody is jealous."laughed brad as he looked at kim;"So,kim,what am i suppose to do then?"

"We will work out the details of your show next week,brad,but for now i just want to know if you're interested in doing your own show?"asked his former boss;"Are you?"

"Ofcourse i am."smiled he;"As long as i don't have to work with katie you can count me in."

At metro carly was doing inventory in the storageroom when she heard a noise behind her and as she turned around she saw a glimpse of somebody quickly closing the door.

"Hey!"yelled carly as she tried to open the door,but couldn't because it was locked from the outside,so she started banging on it;"Hey,open the door!"

As she was banging on the door she saw smoke coming through under the door and a burn-smell was in the air and carly tried with all she had in her to break down the door while she kept on yelling;"Hey,somebody open this door,help!"

Trapped like a rat in a cage carly turned around,looking for another way to escape,while the smoke began to fill up the room and she could smell the fire coming closer;"Oh,my god,what am i gonna do?"

Seconds turned into minutes as the time went by and the smoke made it difficult for carly to breath and helpless she sat down on the floor,up against the wall,thinking that there was no way out for her and with jack and the kids on her mind,when she heard somebody calling out her name and even while she was on the verge of passing out she screamed as loud as she could;"I'm in here,help!"

The door flew open and just as carly passed out she saw a shadow coming up to her,lifting her up,telling her that it was gonna be okay;"Jack...?"

to be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26...

Lily was going over some papers in the study when holden came in;"There was a fire at metro."

"What?"asked his wife shocked as she jumped up;"Are you serious,holden,what happened and did anybody get hurt?"

"The only one who was there that early was carly and she inhaled some smoke,but other then that she's fine and they took her to the hospital for a check-up."answered he;"Nobody knows what really happened yet,but jack thinks that somebody set the club on fire and it seems that he found carly locked up in the storage-room."

"Oh,my god."said lily in shock;"What was jack doing there?"

"He wanted to surprise carly with an early lunch and it's a good thing that he did,because she was all alone there and if he hadn't been there she probaly wouldn't have been so lucky."started her husband;"It looks like there really is somebody out to get carly,so it's probaly a good idea if you and doug went to have a talk with margo because who knows what will happen next time."

At the hospital jack was sitting next to carly's bed,watching her sleep,as he held her hand when parker came in with his brother;"Hey,guys,where's sage?"

"She's still in school and uncle brad will pick her up later."said parker;"How is mom?"

"She'll be fine,parker,she just inhaled some smoke,but that's all."answered his step-dad;"The doctors want to keep her here for one night just to make sure of that."

"What about tomorrow then?"asked he surprised;"It's your weddingday."

"We'll figure something out,but right now the most important thing is that your mother is okay."started jack softly;"That's all i care about right now."

"Is the baby okay too?"said his other son worried;"Why is mom still asleep,dad,shouldn't she be awake or something?"

"Your mother passed out when i finally found her,but she'll probaly wake up soon enough and the baby is fine,j.j."answered he;"Why don't you guys go out to the farm for a while and i'll pick you up later or your uncle can take you home."

"Is there anything that we can do?"asked j.j;"Is everything set for tomorrow?"

"No,everything's allready set."said his stepfather with a faint smile while the boys walked away just as carly began to wake up as they closed the door behind them;"Hey,honey,how are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts a bit."started she softly;"The fire..."

"It's okay,carly,you're okay and no harm was done."answered jack as he gently kissed her;"The doctors just wanna keep you here overnight to make sure of that."

"I thought i was gonna die,jack,i couldn't get out of there and there was so much smoke and i could smell the fire and feel the heat."said his fiancee upset and put her hands on her stomach;"The baby..."

"The baby is fine too and so are you."answered he;"It's over now and i'm not gonna let anything happen to you again."

"G-man is on the case."started carly with a faint smile as she was drifting off to sleep again.

"You'd better believe it!"said her husband-to-be and kissed her;"Always and forever."

to be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27...

A while later doug was talking to the head of the firedeparment when margo walked in with dallas;"Hi,guys."

"Hello,detectives."started the head of the firedeparment slowly;"My men examined the area and i think we can rule out that this fire happened accidental."

"So somebody tried to torch down the place with miss. tenney in it."said dallas;"That makes it an attempted murder-case,doesn't it,margo?"

"I guess so."answered she;"But who would want to kill carly?"

"That is something that we will have to find out."started the young detective;"There must be a few people around here that aren't all that happy with her."

"Not beeing happy with somebody is one thing,dallas,but trying to kill her is a whole other thing."said margo;"If jack hadn't shown up when he did then carly would have been dead."

"She's one lucky lady."answered he and turned towards the fireman;"When will you have a full report for us?"

"Probaly by the end of the day."started the fireman and walked away;"Bye."

"This isn't the first thing that has happened."said doug hesitating;"There have been a few strange things happening lately,detective hughes."

"Like what?"asked she surprised;"If carly knew that somebody was after her why didn't she just come to us?"

"She didn't know that and neither did we to be honest."answered the manager of the club;"It was just weird things that were happening,like people suddenly not showing up for work and an order beeing cancelled and things like that,but we didn't know that somebody was out to get carly or we would have told her what was going on and we would have called it in to the police if he had known."

"Are you saying that carly didn't know that all of that stuff was going on?"started dallas just as surprised as margo;"This is her own club,doug,how could she not have known?"

"Carly isn't here all of the time and we didn't tell her about all of it because we didn't want her to worry with the wedding so close and her beeing pregnant."said he softly;"If we had known..."

"It's not your fault and you couldn't have forseen this."answered the young detective;"We will need to talk to the whole staff and we need the numbers of those who quit all of a sudden and of the place where you buy your stock."

"Who would want to do something like that?"asked doug upset as he looked around at the mess and turned towards margo;"Who would hate carly that much?"

"I don't know."said she;"That's what we need to find out before who-ever has done this tries again."

Out at the farm brad was sitting in the kitchen when parker came downstairs;"Hi,uncle brad."

"Hi,parker,where's your brother?"asked he looking up;"I'm gonna pick up sage from school soon."

"J.j. is upstairs,playing videogames."answered his nephew;"Are you gonna tell her what happened to mom?"

"Ofcourse i am,parker,i have to."said brad;"I hope your mother can leave the hospital in the morning and i wonder how they are going to handle the wedding and all after what happened today."

"I don't think dad is thinking about that right now because he's really worried about mom and the baby."started he hesitating;"Do you think that they should still have the wedding tomorrow?"

"As long as your mother is really okay and all i don't see why not and it might be a good distraction for them after what happened at metro."answered his uncle;"We'll all be here to make sure that their weddingday turns into an awesome day for them,parker,so don't worry about it."

to be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28...

At the hospital carly was talking to jack about the same thing as brad and parker were;"What are we going to do about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we're going to have a beautyfull weddingday,honey,i promise."answered jack as he kissed her;"I'm gonna pick you up in the morning and drive you to the church where we will say our vows."

"You're not suppose to see me before the wedding."said his bride-to-be with a faint smile;"But seriously,jack,there's still so much to do before the wedding tomorrow and i'm stuck in here for tonight and what if they won't let go home tomorrow."

"They will,carly,i will make them let you go home and i can handle things for our wedding,so don't worry about a thing and everything will be just fine."smiled he;"If it'll make you happy i can ask gwen to pick you up tomorrow-morning and drive you over to the church."

"How bad are things at metro?"asked carly worried;"Did the fire do much damage?"

"That's something for you to worry about another time,carly."answered her G-man;"All you need to focus on right now is our weddingday tomorrow and our honeymoon after that."

"How can you tell me not to worry about metro after what happened today,jack,the club is important to me?"said she irritated;"Why do these things always keep happening to me?"

"Hey,calm down."warned jack his fiancee worried as he took her hand into his;"I know that the club is important to you,but right now there's nothing that you can do about it and i'm sure that doug and lily can handle things downthere while we are on our honeymoon,so just let it be untill we get back."

"Maybe you're right,jack,but please just tell me one thing."started his fiancee softly;"Is there much damage because of the fire?"

"No,i don't think so,carly,it's nothing that can't be fixed or replaced."answered he;"Can you promise me now that you will give no thought to metro untill we get back from our honeymoon?"

"I promise."said carly with a faint smile and put her arms around his neck while she kissed him;"I can't wait to spend the entire week all alone with you,jack snyder,just you and me in one of the most romantic places on earth."

In the meantime lily was down at the policestation with holden and she'd just given a statement to dallas about metro when margo came into the interogationroom;"Are you guys done in here?"

"Yes,we're finished."said the young cop as he got up and turned towards lily;"Thanks for coming in,mrs. snyder,if we need to know anything else we'll call you."

"What will happen now?"asked she worried;"Do you guys have any idea who's behind all of this?"

"I wish we did,lily,but at this point we have no idea who'd go through so much trouble just to get to carly."answered margo;"We can't think of anybody who'd hate her that much."

"Do you have any idea who would want to hurt carly that badly?"said the young detective as he looked at both holden and lily;"Any thoughts on that,mr. and mrs. snyder?"

"No,none at all."answered holden quickly while he gave lily a warning look when he saw that she wanted to say something;"You'd have to be pretty sick to lock somebody up and set the place on fire."

to be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

chapter 29...

That evening sage was sitting up in her room when there was a knock on her door and gwen came in;"Hey,you,can i come in or do you wanna be alone?"

"No,you can come in."answered her niece looking up as gwen walked up to her bed and sat down next to her;"Are mommy and the baby really gonna be okay again,aunt gwen?"

"Ofcourse they will be okay,sweety,she'll be home again tomorrow-morning and in time for the wedding."said she,giving sage a hug;"Tomorrow will be beautyfull on your parents' weddingday."

"I hope so."started sage with a tiny smile;"I've been dreaming of them getting married again eversince they broke up and daddy moved out of here."

"It hasn't been easy for you guys,has it?"asked her aunt softly;"But you should always remember that your parents love you guys a lot,sage,and that they love eachother too even if they can't always see that sometimes."

"I know that,aunt gwen,the whole time that they weren't together i knew they still loved eachother."answered she;"Even when daddy was so mad at mommy and when he was with katie i just knew that he still loved her,no matter what she did wrong."

"You're a smart kid."smiled gwen as she hugged sage again;"If i ever get a little girl i hope she's just like you."

Holden came back into the living,after saying goodnight to their kids,and found his wife,staring out the window;"You're angry with me,aren't you?"

"Why did you give me that look at the policestation,holden,did you really think i was going to accuse katie of trying to kill carly?"asked lily annoyed as she turned around;"Do you really think that i'd be stupid enough to accuse margo's sister of doing something like that without any proof?"

"I didn't know what to think."answered he a bit ashamed;"I'm sorry and i should have known better then to think you'd do something like that."

"I wouldn't put it past katie to pull some stunts to mess up things for carly,but

attempted murder is a bit harsh even for her."said his wife;"I'd just wish who was doing this,because untill the police catch who's behind this there's a real chance that they will try to harm carly again."

"Hey,don't worry about it,lily,i'm sure that jack will make damn sure that nothing else will happen to carly again."promised holden to her and pulled her into his arms;"He will keep her safe."

to be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

chapter 30...

At the al's dinner katie was talking to henry when her phone rang and she quickly excused herself to answer it outside;"Hello?"

After hearing who was on the other end her tone changed and became annoyed;"I want you to stop calling me and leave me alone!"

"This wasn't what we agreed on,so i'm done!"yelled katie to the person on the other end after getting an answer and hung up the phone;"Damned!"

"I hope you're happy with yourself?"asked her former co-star as he came up from behind her;"How can you sleep at night,katie?"

"Excuse me?"said she surprised,turning around;"What is your problem?"

"You are!"answered brad angry and grabbed her arm;"You almost killed carly with your stupid stunt!"

"Are you accusing me of setting metro on fire and locking carly up?"asked his former co-star;"Do i like a murderer or something,brad,do i look like i could do something like that?"

"You hate carly and i wouldn't put it past you!"said he and walked away;"Better keep away from carly because i know where to find you!"

"Go to hell,brad!"yelled katie on after him,furious;"You're crazy!"

"What's wrong,bubbles?"asked her friend as she walked back into the al's;"You seem a bit upset."

"Brad just had the nerve to accuse me of trying to kill carly."answered she;"Can you believe that?"

"He probaly didn't mean it,katie,he's upset because of what happened and from what i heard it was pretty serious and if jack hadn't arrived when he did carly would have been toast."said henry;"They must all be in shock right now."

"I thought that you were my friend,henry,why are you taking brad's side?"started his friend winning and walked away;"Thanks a lot!"

Carly had just fallen asleep at the hospital while jack had been sitting next to her bed all night,holding her hand,so her G-man got up and tried to leave as quietly as possible when he heard carly calling out his name;"Jack...?"

"Hey,honey,i didn't mean to wake you up."said he and turned back around;"Why don't you just go back to sleep and it will be morning before you know it."

"I'm scared."started carly almost whispering with tears in her eyes;"What if i mess up again and you leave me again?"

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"asked her G-man surprised as he sat down on the bed next to carly;"You're not the only one who has screwed up things in this relationship and we have allready talked about this,so things are gonna be different this time around and i'm not going to leave you ever again."

"You say that now,jack,but wait untill i do something stupid again."answered she softly and turned her head away from him;"I just can't handle another break-up."

"Are you having second thoughts about tomorrow?"said jack scared of the thought that carly might have changed her mind about their wedding while he gently made her look at him;"I promise you that i'm not going to act like such a jackass ever again,carly,even if you do make a mistake and that we're going to work our way through anything that may come our way,so please don't tell me that you've changed your mind about us getting married again because i can't live without you!"

"I haven't changed my mind and i want nothing more then to stand at that altar tomorrow and say i do."started his fiancee with a faint smile;"But i'm just scared of what will happen if i screw up again somewhere down the line,jack,i really am."

"Don't be!"answered he and kissed her;"I'm never going to let you get away from me,carly tenney,not in a million years!"

to be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31...

The next morning parker was still asleep when he was sudden woken up by his little sister ,who came jumping on to his bed;"Wake up,parker,wake up!"

"Are you nuts,sage,do you know what time it is?"asked her brother annoyed as he turned around and put his pillow on top of his head;"Get out of here and let me sleep!"

"No,you can't go back to sleep because today is mommy and daddy's weddingday!"smiled she,shaking parker and pulling his pillow away;"You need to get up,parker,come on!"

"Can you please go and be annoying somewhere else!"said parker angry;"Go and wake up j.j. or dad."

"Hey,parker,be nice to your sister!"warned his uncle him as he appeared in the doorway;"And get up because we have to get ready for your parents' wedding."

"What are you doing here,uncle brad,where's dad?"asked he surprised and got out of his bed;"Is he still asleep?"

"Your dad went to the hospital to pick up your mother and he asked me to make sure that you guys got ready for the wedding in time."started brad while he turned towards sage;"Why don't you go downstairs and sit down at the breakfast-table,honey,i allready set the table."

"Okay,uncle brad."smiled his niece and walked away;"I can't wait untill it's time for the wedding."

"What's going on,parker,why are you acting like this?"asked he;"It almost seems like you aren't happy about the wedding."

"Ofcourse i'm happy about it."answered parker annoyed again;"It's just that..."

"You're scared that something will happen to split your family up again."said his uncle and put his hand on parker's shoulder;"That won't happen,parker,because your parents' have really thought this through this time around and even if something were to happen they will deal with it together,as a family."

"I hope you're right."started he softly;"It's just that i don't want to see mom's heart getting crushed again just because she made a mistake."

"Hey,trust me,buddy,that isn't going to happen again."answered brad and walked away;"Come on,parker,get dressed and come downstairs for some breakfast."

At the same time carly had just gotten dressed when jack came into her hospitalroom with a wheelchair;"Goodmorning,gorgeous,ready for our big day?"

"Yes,i am."said carly when jack leaned in for a kiss;"But first i have to get the doctor to release me from the hospital."

"Allready taken care of,carly,so let's get out of here."smiled her fiancee,waving the papers infront of carly,while he picked her up from the bed and placed her into the wheelchair;"We have a wedding to attend."

"Who's with the kids?"asked she curious as they quickly went out of her room,towards the elevator;"Are they up yet?"

"Brad is there right now and i told him to make sure that our kids were ready before we came back."answered jack;"Don't worry,honey,today will go without a hitch and it will be a perfect day."

"It allready is,jack,as long as you and the kids are there."smiled his bride-to-be;"This day is like a dream come true to me."

"To me too,carly,to me too."said he and kissed her;"You're mine now and forever."

to be continued...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32...

As jack was driving carly home doug was allready at the club,trying to clean the mess up and getting things ready for the club to open up again,when lily walked in;"Goodmorning,doug,how are things downhere?"

"A mess as you can see for yourself."answered he looking up;"What are you doing here,lily,shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding?"

"I could ask you the same thing."said his boss with a faint smile;"Aren't you going?"

"I want to,lily,but i want to get this place cleaned up for carly too and there's still a lot to do."started doug slowly;"I still can't believe that anybody would want to hurt carly."

"Neither can i,but i guess that there is somebody out there that wants to hurt her and that is why we have to be extra carefull in who we hire or who we let in here from now on because they can't get another shot at carly!"answered she;"Why don't you go home and get ready for the wedding because i will hire a cleaning-crew to clean this up,doug,carly and jack will be expecting to see you at their wedding!"

"You're right."said he;"I hope that nothing will go wrong for them today."

"It won't."smiled lily;"This will be a beautyfull day for them."

At katie's hotelroom she was still asleep when a loud banging on the door woke her up and,angry,she went to open the door and was furious to see henry standing there with vienna;"What are you two doing here at this early in the morning?"

"We came to keep you company today,katie,starting with a nice breakfast at al's."smiled vienna as she walked into the room with henry,who closed the door behind them;"Were you still asleep?"

"Ofcourse i was still asleep damned!"answered she still furious;"Get out of my room!"

"Settle down,bubbles,looking mad doesn't do a lot for your looks."said her other friend;"Be a good girl and get dressed,because we're gonna take you out on the town all day long."

"What for,henry?"asked katie as she tried to calm down a bit;"I don't want to go anywhere with you guys and i just want to be left alone!"

"But you shouldn't be alone today."started he slowly;"You need to be around people that love you today,bubbles,so you're coming with us and we won't take no for an anwser."

"He's right."smiled her other friend;"We'll even use force if we have to."

"Only if we have to."laughed henry;"Come on,katie,get dressed."

"Fine."said she annoyed;"But only because you guys aren't leaving me any other choice."

to be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

chapter 33...

It was getting close to the wedding and almost everybody was at the church,so jack went to check up on carly and tried to get into the room that she was getting dressed in,but gwen quickly pushed him out of it and went out into the hallway with him;"What are you doing,jack,you're not suppose to see the bride before the wedding."

"Come on,gwen,i allready saw her this morning and i don't see what the big deal is."answered he surprised about her reaction;"I just came to see if she's ready."

"It is a big deal and you're not seeing her untill it's time for the wedding!"said his sister-in-law to be firm;"Carly will be ready when she's ready and not a minute before!"

"Allright,fine."started jack a bit annoyed;"I still don't see what the big deal is,gwen."

"That's because you're a man,jack snyder,men are all the same."laughed she and pushed him away before she went back into the room;"Go on!"

"Women!"said her friend as he walked back into the church-hall where the wedding was to take place;"Who can figure them out?"

"Did they chase you away?"asked holden teasing;"I could have told you that it was a bad idea to try and go in there,jack,no man is allowed there before a wedding."

"That's stupid and i saw carly this morning,so what's the big deal?"answered he;"I just wanted to see if she's ready."

"You still have a lot to learn about women,brother."smiled his best man;"It is a big deal to women and that's what matters at a time like this and we men just need to keep that in mind."

Twenty minutes later the wedding-march began and jack's heart skipped a beat when he saw the woman that he loved walking down the aisle towards him and the minister and he felt like the happiest man on earth.

"You look amazing."whispered jack into carly's ear as she stood beside him and gently squized her hand;"I love you."

"I love you too."whispered she with a smile back;"My one and only true love."

"Dearly beloved,we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony this woman and this man."started the minister and looked at the couple infront of him;"You guys have your own vows,so if you'd like to start,jack."

"We've known eachother for a long time now and we've been through so much together,but standing here infront of you today i can honestly say that my love for you has only grown deeper and stronger,carly,you're my soulmate,my best friend,my lover and my true love."said he a bit nervous while he took carly's hands into his and looked her in the eye;"I promise to hold you,cherise you,love you with all my body and soul,protect you and to do right by you from this day forwards untill all eternity,carly,i'll also try not to be such a rigid jackass anymore."

The crowd laughed and carly couldn't help it but laugh as well as she looked at jack;"You have been there for me so many times to help me out of a lot of bad situations after i'd mess up again and comfort me in sad times and stand up for me whenever i needed somebody to stand up for me."

"I promise to love and cherish you,hold you untill forever and try to do right by you every single day of our lives,my G-man,you're my best friend,my lover,my soulmate,my true north and the only man that i have ever truly loved and wanted to be with all of my life and untill the day that i die and even after in the after-life if there is one."smiled carly;"I'll also try to be less stubborn and not to drive you crazy sometimes."

"Unusual vows,but beautyfull none the less."said the minister as he looked up at the guests;"If there's anybody who thinks these two people shouldn't be joined together as husband and wife they'd better speak up or forever hold their silence."

"Katie better not show up right now or i'll make sure she holds her silence forever!"whispered lily to her husband and looked,like all the other guests,down the aisle and towards the door;"If i see her coming through that door i'll knock her right back through it.

"Lily!"warned he her surprised;"What a terrible thing to say in church,Katie won't show up."

"She'd better not!"said his wife and looked at carly and jack,whispering to holden;"That minister better hurry up before the wicked witch of the east decides to show up."

"Since nobody seems to wanna speak up we'll continue."started the minister as he looked at the couple;"Rings please."

"Rings please,brad,please tell me that you do still have them!"begged jack worried when he saw a guilty look on his brother's face;"Please don't do this to me!"

"Just kidding,bro,ofcourse i still have them."laughed he and gave jack the rings;"Lighten up."

"Now repeat after me!"said the minister after giving brad an annoyed look as jack took carly's ring and carly took jack's ring;"With this ring i be wed."

"With this ring i be wed."answered jack with a smile as he put the ring on carly's finger and the minister asked him if he wanted to marry carly;"Hell,yeah,ofcourse i do."

"Now repeat after me,miss. tenney,with this ring i be wed."said the minister while looking at carly,who was putting the ring on jack's finger,and asked her if she wanted to marry jack,to which she replied;"I do with all my heart."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."smiled the minister and looked at jack;"You may kiss the bride."

"Not too long!"yelled a few people teasing as jack and carly started to kiss;"You can do that for the rest of your lives!"

"Congratulations,guys."said gwen smiling while she hugged both carly and jack;"I'm really happy for you both."

"Me too,guys."smiled brad as he joined the hug;"Let's party!"

"Congratulations,mrs. snyder."whispered his brother into his new bride's ear and kissed her again;"I wish that we could just go straight home."

"Congratulations to you too,mr. snyder."laughed carly,kissing jack back;"I wish that too,but i guess it'll be a while before we can go home."

to be continued...


	34. Chapter 34

chapter 34...

At the weddingparty,which was beeing held out at the farm,since metro was still a mess,and which had been all pimped up into a real party-area for this day,that night tom was watching jack and carly dancing with a smile on his face when his wife came back from her dance with his father;"Your dad still knows how to dance."

"Ofcourse he does."laughed tom as he pulled margo into his arms;"Who do you think i learned it from?"

"From me,tom."smiled his wife teasing and kissed him;"Ofcourse."

"Hummmm."answered he as he looked at carly and jack dancing again;"I'm glad things worked out for them because they really do belong together."

"I hope they can keep it that way."said margo;"For jack's sake."

"What happened in the past between them wasn't just carly's fault,margo,i know you and jack are friends and that he was katie's husband for a little while,but he's no saint."started her husband surprised about margo's reaction;"I like carly and i think jack couldn't have wished for a better wife."

"I still need to question carly about what happened at metro."said she,quickly changing the subject;"I wanted to do that at the hospital yesterday,but jack didn't give me a chance and i didn't get a chance to do that this morning either."

"Then you need to ask your questions after their honeymoon."answered tom;"There's no way that jack's gonna let you come near carly for that right now."

"You're probaly right and we do have lily and doug's statements,so atleast that's something that we can work with and according to them carly didn't really know what was going on at the club lately."smiled his wife as she kissed him and pulled him on to the dancefloor;"Enough talk for now,tom,let's dance."

Parker was sitting by the pond,trowing rocks into the water,when his aunt came up from behind and sat down next to him;"Hey,parker."

"Hey."said he without looking at her;"Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"I could ask you the same thing."smiled gwen;"Why are you hiding out here instead of at your parents'wedding-party?"

"I'm not much of a dancer."answered her nephew;"Why aren't you there,aunt gwen?"

"I wanted to get some fresh air."started she with a faint smile;"Are you gonna stay out here all night long or are you going to come back in there with me?"

"Mom looked really happy and so did dad."said parker softly;"I wanna be happy too."

"But...?"asked his aunt surprised about his words;"Do you think that they will break up again or something,parker,is that why are you out here instead of in there?"

"I can't explain it,but something is gonna go wrong soon and i'm scared."answered he and got up;"I don't want to be feeling like this,but the more i try to fight it the more i get scared and maybe i should tell mom."

"No,telling your mother that something is going to happen while you don't even know what or even if it is something is a bad idea,parker,she doesn't need that added stress and it's probaly just your fear of your family breaking up again."warned gwen him as she got up too and started to walk back to the house with him again;"It's okay to be scared and you guys have been through a lot,but just give it some time and you'll see that everything will be just fine."

"I hope so."said her nephew;"I really do."

to be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35...

After beeing on the dancefloor way too long carly went into the kitchen for something to drink,leaving jack behind outside with holden and lily.

"Trying to get a quiet moment?"asked a voice behind her as carly sat down at the kitchentable with a glass of cold water;"Shouldn't you be on the dancefloor with your husband?"

"Shouldn't you be flirting with somebody outthere?"asked carly as she turned her head;"No single ladies in here,brad,just me."

"Too bad you're taken because we could have had some fun together."smiled he teasing while he sat down next to her at the table;"Like old times."

"You must be kidding me."laughed his sister-in-law;"You're funny,brad snyder,you really are."

"I'm not kidding when i tell you that i think that my brother is one lucky guy for having you as his wife,carly,i hope he keeps that in mind."said brad with a serious look on his face;"I hope that one day i will get as lucky as him."

"Hey,the woman who ends up with you is lucky too."started she a bit worried about the sad look in his eyes;"Are you okay,brad,do you wanna talk about it?"

"This is your weddingday and all you should be thinking about is your weddingnight and your honeymoon."answered her brother-in-law with a faint smile;"I'm fine."

"No,you're not,so tell me about your mystery woman and about why you're suddenly not on cloud nine anymore."said carly;"Don't make me drag it out of you,brad snyder,i will if i have to!"

"I know you will because you're probaly the most stubborn woman i have ever met."laughed he getting up and gently kissed carly's forhead;"But this isn't the time or place for that talk,so we're not going to talk about it right now and you're gonna enjoy your weddingday."

"Brad..."started his sister-in-law surprised as he walked away;"Get back here."

"Hey,bro."said brad when jack came into the kitchen as he wanted to get out;"If you're looking for your wife she's right there."

"Thanks,brad."smiled he and walked into the kitchen;"Hi,honey,i was looking for you."

"Well,you found me."answered his wife teasing as she got up;"I wish we could go home right now."

"Are you okay?"asked jack worried;"Are you tired,carly?"

"I'm fine,jack,don't look so worried."laughed she and kissed him;"I just wish i could go home with my husband and start our weddingnight."

"So do i."smiled her G-man as he kissed carly back and took her into his arms;"I can't wait to be alone with you."

to be continued...


	36. Chapter 36

chapter 36...

While the party kept on going at the snyder-farm vienna and henry were trying to cheer up their friend at al's.

"Can i get you anything else,katie,maybe something a late night snack or something?"asked henry;"Or something to drink."

"I could use a double vodka."answered she;"Or maybe a whole bottle."

"Drinking isn't the anwser,honey,it won't make you feel any better in the morning."warned vienna katie;"There are plenty of good guys around who are interested in you and who don't have an annoying ex hanging around."

"Vienna!"started her man surprised about vienna's words;"You're not helping!"

"Come on,henry,she needs to hear the truth and the truth is that she's better off without those snyder-men!"said she annoyed;"There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Hey,guys,don't start fighting because of me!"answered katie tired;"I will be fine and i'm all over jack,so don't worry so much!"

At that point katie's cellphone started ringing and at first she picked up,but quickly hung up when she heard who it was;"Stop calling me!"

"Who was that?"asked her friend worried when he saw the upset look on katie's face;"Katie?"

"That was nobody."said she lying and got up;"Just an annoying fan."

"Where are you going?"started vienna surprised as katie walked towards the door;"It's still early enough."

"Not for me,vienna,thanks for beeing such good friends,but i'm tired and i just wanna go to bed."answered her friend while she walked away;"Bye,guys."

"What do you think that was all about?"asked she and turned towards henry;"You don't think katie is in some kind of trouble,do you?"

"Bubbles is always in some kind of trouble,honey,but if she needs our help she will ask for it."said henry as he kissed vienna;"If she doesn't want our help right now then there's nothing that we can do for her."

At the party lily was dancing with jack;"So,jack snyder,are you going to make carly happy this time around or are you going to get all judgemental on her once again if she makes a mistake?"

"Wow!"said he surprised and a bit stuned about lily's question;"Where is this coming from?"

"Carly is my friend and i just don't want to see her hurt again."answered his cousin's wife;"You're family and i love you,jack,but we both know that you snyder-men can get so high-and-mighty sometimes and i just hope that this time around you're going to stick to your promise that you won't turn your back on carly at the first sign of trouble."

"Thanks a lot."started jack slowly;"I know that i have been a real jackass in the past and we have both made mistakes,lily,but this time around we're both going to do whatever it takes to make this marriage work no matter what."

"I hope so,jack,i really do."said she;"You two belong together!"

Brad was sitting out on the snyder-porch when he saw sage sneaking out of the house,trying to get back to the party after her parents had send her upstairs to get ready for bed since it was allready past midnight;"Hey,shorty,what are you doing outhere?"

"Trying to sneak back to the party."smiled his niece;"Please don't tell mom and dad."

"Tell them what?"laughed brad as she sat down next to him;"My lips are sealed,sage,but if you don't wanna be caught i'd go back upstairs before they see you."

"I wish i could go with mom and dad on their honeymoon."said she;"They'll be gone for a week and i'll miss them."

"Ofcourse you'll miss them and they will miss you guys just as much,but they'll be back before you know it."answered her uncle;"Besides,you'll still have me."

"What are you doing downstairs,sage,you're suppose to be upstairs in your bed and i was just coming up to say goodnight?"asked carly surprised when she came on to the porch and saw her daughter sitting there with brad,so she put her arm around sage's shoulders;"Let's get you into bed."

"Goodnight,uncle brad."smiled she and gave brad a hug as they walked into the house;"I love you."

"Love you too,shorty."answered her uncle with a smile back;"Sweet dreams and don't let the bad bugs bite."

to be continued...


	37. Chapter 37

chapter 37...

As carly came back to the party,after reading sage a bedtime story and kissing her goodnight,jack was waiting for her;"You look tired,honey,do you wanna go home?"

"Do you wanna go home?"asked his wife with a teasing smile;"Do you,jack?"

"I wanted to take you home eversince we got married,carly,so that's not the point."said jack a bit worried;"It's allready pretty late and with you beeing pregnant and all i'm just worried that you're overdoing it,so maybe we should just call it a night and go home."

"I must admit that i am a bit tired."started carly as she gave him a warning look;"But not because i'm pregnant,jack snyder,it's been a long day and i've been on my feet way too long."

"Then let me take you home."smiled her husband while he pulled her into his arms and kissed her;"I can't wait to go on our honeymoon in the morning,carly,just the two of us."

"Neither can i."answered she smilling too and put her arms around his neck;"I wish we were allready there."

"Hey,you two!"said gwen teasing as she walked up to them with will;"Break it up,guys,there will be plenty of time for that on your honeymoon."

"So,how does it feel to be married again?"asked her husband as he looked at the newly weds and turned towards gwen when she hit him against his shoulder;"What,gwen,it was just a question?"

"A stupid question!"warned she will annoyed;"What kind of a question is that?"

"Hey,guys,no fighting on our weddingday!"smiled carly;"And to answer will's question it feels great to be married again."

"It sure does."answered her G-man while he gently pulled carly away with him;"That is why i'm going to take my new bride home with me right now."

"Have fun on your honeymoon,guys,see when you get back."smiled gwen as they watched jack and carly leave;"Bye."

At katie's hotelroom katie just walked in when she saw a package on the bed and surprised she opened it up,only to be shocked at what was in it.

"What the hell is this?"asked she talking to herself while staring at the gaslighter when her phone rang and she picked it up;"Hello?"

"Did you open up my surprise?"whispered a voice on the other end of the line;"I'll bet you weren't expecting that."

"Why did you send me this and what for?"said katie angry;"Wasn't i clear on the phone last time?"

"You were clear enough and so was i,katie,so that's why i needed to send you a little present just to remind you that we're in this together!"warned the voice;"Just remember that next time you get weak and want out!"

"Damned!"yelled she frustrated as the person on the other line hung up;"Damned!"

to be continued...


	38. Chapter 38

chapter 38...

The next morning carly woke up and saw jack laying next to her,staring with a big smile on his face;"Goodmorning,mrs snyder."

"Goodmorning,mr. Snyder."smiled she back as they kissed;"Our first morning as husband and wife."

"The first of many."answered jack;"Are you hungry,carly,what would you like for breakfast?"

"You."said his wife teasing and put her arms around his neck;"My G-man."

"I think i can fix that for you."laughed he as the phone rang and he picked it up;"Hello?"

"If that's the station then tell them to call back in a week or so."smiled carly,but her smile faded away when she saw the shocked look on jack's face;"Who is that,jack,what's wrong?"

"Thanks for calling."said her husband to the person on the other end of the line and hung up the phone;"That was the hotel ."

"So?"asked she surprised;"What did they want?"

"Promise me that you will stay calm."started jack hesitating as he watched his wife close;"Please?"

"Just tell me,jack,what did they want!"answered his wife worried;"You're scaring me!"

"The hotel-manager called to ask me if he should refund the money on the same bankaccount that we used to pay for our stay there."said he;"It seems that somebody called them,pretending to be me and cancelled our stay there."

"They did what?"asked carly shocked;"You gotta be kiding me!"

"Calm down,carly,getting all worked up isn't good for you or the baby and it isn't gonna change anything either."started her husband;"There's nothing that we can do about it now anyway,carly,so let's just focus on finding another hotel or something to spend our honeymoon."

"How can you sit there and talk so calm about this?"answered she angry and got up;"What kind of an idiot calls our hotel and does something like that and for what reason?"

"There's no point in getting all worked up over this,honey,there's nothing that we can do about it anymore and it doesn't matter to me where we go on our honeymoon as long as we're together."smiled jack as he pulled carly back into the bed and into his arms;"All we need for our honeymoon is a big kingsize bed and the two of us."

"Sweet talker."said his wife with a faint smile;"You have a one track mind,jack snyder."

"Only with you."whispered he into carly's ear and kissed her;"So how about going to our own special little place in montana?"

"I'll call hannah and see if the cabin is free."smiled carly as she kissed him back;"So what are we gonna do in the meantime now that we don't have to rush to the airport this morning?"

"I can come up with something to do."answered her husband while he leaned over carly and started to kiss her neck;"That should keep us busy for a while."

To be continued….


	39. Chapter 39

chapter 39...

Brad woke up with a splitting headache and after he took a shower and got dressed he went downstairs,into the kitchen,where holden was talking to emma;"Hey,guys."

"You look like crap."said his cousin teasing as he looked up;"What time did you go to bed?"

"I have no idea."answered brad with a faint smile;"What are you doing here this early anyway,holden,you didn't go to bed that early either."

"I have a lot to do here on the farm,so i couldn't very well stay in bed."laughed he;"Besides it isn't that early."

"Somebody called for you,brad,about twenty minutes ago."said emma;"A woman,but she wouldn't give her name and she said that she'd call back later."

"Are you still seeing your mystery woman?"asked her son as he looked at brad;"When are we gonna meet her,brad,or do you wanna keep her to yourself?"

"Shut up."said he a bit angry and walked away;"Just mind your own business."

"What is his problem?"started holden surprised and turned towards his mother after brad had left;"What did i say wrong?"

"Sometimes you need to learn when to leave things alone,holden."answered his mother;"Stop teasing brad and let him be for once."

At will & gwen's will was reading the paper as they were sitting at the breakfast table when he suddenly got a shocked look on his face;"What the…."

"What's wrong?"asked his wife worried as she looked up;"Will….?"

"Nothing's wrong."answered he quickly and put away the newspaper;"So,carly and jack are probaly on their way to the airport by now."  
"Don't try to change the subject,will munson!"said gwen annoyed;"What's in the paper that seem to have shocked you!"

"Nothing,honey,nothing at all."lied her husband;"What do you wanna do today?"

"Give me the newspaper!"answered she;"Now!"

"There really is nothing in there,gwen,nothing that you should read."started will hesitating;"Please just listen to me for once."

"Give it to me,will,now!"warned gwen angry as she held out her hand;"I'm not kiding!"

"Fine."said he and gave her the newspaper;"It's on page three."

"Oh,my god!"started his wife shocked when she saw what had shocked will earlier;"Is this some kind of sick joke or something?"

"There's nothing funny about it."answered will;"Do you now understand why i didn't want you to read that,gwen?"

"Do you think jack & carly have read this?"asked she still in shock;"Oh,god,i hope not."

"Maybe we should call margo or something to let her look into this because this might be done by the same person who set the fire at metro while carly was there."said her husband as he got up,walked over to gwen and put his arms around her;"Hey,are you okay?"

"What do you think?"started gwen irritated;"Some sicko has put my sister's obituary in the newspaper,will,so ofcourse I'm not okay!"

"I'm gonna call the farm to make sure that the kids don't get to see that."answered he and quickly grabbed the phone;"Maybe we should call jack too before they read this at the airport or maybe on the plane."

"Do you have any idea what reading this would do to my sister or to the kids?"asked his wife with tears in her eyes and threw the paper away;"Oh,my god,this is so sick!"

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

chapter 40...

After taking a long bath carly came downstairs,looking for jack after finding out he was no longer in their bedroom;"Jack…?"

"I'm here,honey."said he coming out of the kitchen;"How was your bath?"

"Good."answered his wife;"I thought you would still be upstairs."

"I decided to start on making us some breakfast,carly,I thought you might be hungry."started jack as he pulled carly into his arms and kissed her;"Unless you wanna skip breakfast and go back upstairs."

"Down,boy!"laughed she and gently pushed him away;"Let's eat some breakfast first."

"That's probaly a good idea."smiled her husband;"Especially with you beeing pregnant and all."

"Jack!"warned carly him a bit annoyed;"I thought we had agreed on you not beeing so overprotective anymore!"

"Okay,okay!"answered he quickly;"So,did you call hannah about the cabin in montana yet?"

"As a matter of fact I did and it's there if we want it."said carly as they both sat down at the breakfast-table when the phone rang;"Who could that be this time,jack,hope it isn't more bad news."

"I'll get it,carly,it's probaly one of the kids trying to say goodbye again."laughed her husband while he got up again and walked towards the phone;"Try to calm down a bit,honey,you're stressing out way too much!"

"I'm not stressing out,jack snyder,but lately it seems to be one bad thing after another!"answered she annoyed;"With the fire and somebody pretending to be you calling the hotel and cancelling our room."

"Try to look at the postive side of things."said jack as he picked up the phone;"Hello?"

"Hey,jack,it's will."started his brother-in-law on the other end of the line;"Have either of you read the morning-paper yet by any chance?"

"No,we haven't."answered he surprised;"Why?"

"I can't explain it over the phone,but trust me when I tell you that you need to make sure that carly doesn't read it."said will;"What time do you guys leave for your honeymoon?"

"We kind of had a little problem with that,will,because somebody thought it was funny to call the hotel,pretending to be me,and cancelling our room."answered his brother-in-law while he quickly walked into the kitchen so that carly wouldn't hear him;"But what's with the newspaper and why can't carly see it?"

"We're coming over right now,jack,I'll explain everything then,but whatever you do don't let carly read that newspaper!"warned he jack;"Don't!"

"What was that all about?"asked carly as she came into the kitchen,suspicious,just when jack hung up the phone;"Who was that on the phone and why did you suddenly need to go into the kitchen?"

"I wanted to get some coffee,carly,that's all."answered her husband quickly lying;"That was will and he's coming over with gwen."

"Why?"started she surprised;"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong."said jack,quickly kissing carly and gently pushing her into the livingroom,where he pulled the newspaper off the table while his wife wasn't looking and put it away;"Let's eat,honey,I'm starving."

A little while later carly was just re-packing their bags for their trip to montana upstairs in their bedroom when will and gwen arrived at the frontdoor;"Hi."

"Did carly see the newspaper?"asked gwen worried as she walked into the frontdoor with will and jack closed the door behind them;"Did you?"

"No,carly didn't get a chance to read it and after reading it myself I'm happy that she didn't."answered her brother-in-law upset;"After carly went upstairs to re-pack our bags I started to read the newspaper to see what was so bad that my wife couldn't read it and when I saw that obituary I was horrified and if I ever get my hands on the person who put that in the paper i'm gonna kill him with my own two hands!"

"I allready called margo to tell her about it and she thinks that this might be linked to all those other things that have happened lately."started will hesitating;"So do you think that maybe it might be a good idea not to go on your honeymoon right now,jack,since there seems to be somebody out there who has it in for carly?"

"I don't know."said he;"What am I suppose to tell carly if we don't go on our honeymoon right now?"

"How about the truth?"asked his sister-in-law;"That there is somebody out to get her and that it isn't safe to go on your honeymoon right now?"

"That would only upset her and she doesn't need that right now,gwen,I don't want anything to hurt her or the baby."answered jack;"Besides,montana might be the safest place for her right now because I will be with her there all the time and I doubt if who's doing this will follow us there."

"Follow us where,jack,what are you talking about?"asked his wife as she came down the stairs and turned towards will & gwen;"Hi,guys."

"We were just talking about the kids and that they'd love to go with us to montana if they knew that we were going there now."started he lying;"Gwen & will just came to say goodbye again and to let us know that they will help keep an eye on the kids."

"Is that all?"said carly suspicious as she looked at the three of them;"Or is there something that you guys don't want me to know?"

"No,ofcourse not."answered her sister also lying;"Why would we wanna keep something from you,carly?"

"Maybe because you guys don't want me to worry and get anymore stress right now during my pregnancy?"started she slowly;"If you guys are keeping something from me then let me tell you that secrets have a way of not staying secret for very long,trust me on that one."

"Nobody's keeping any secrets."said jack quickly as he put his arms around carly;"How about you and me going on our way to montana for some special,romantic alone-time?"

"Sounds like a great idea,jack,so we'll get out of your way now."answered his sister-in-law before carly had a chance to respond and pulled will with her out the frontdoor;"Call us if you guys need anything and have a great time overthere."

"We will,gwen,don't worry."smiled he while they closed the door behind them and kissed carly;"So,mrs. Snyder,are you ready to go?"

"I was born ready."laughed carly as she kissed him back;"Let's go."

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41...

At lunch brad was waiting for kim at the studio in his old office when to his surprise his mystery woman walked in;"Hi,hansom."

"What are you doing here?"asked he annoyed and got up;"I don't have time for your fun and games,tara,I'm here for a meeting with my boss."

"I know that."smiled his mystery woman;"Kim asked me to tell you that she can't make it to the meeting."

"What a minute,tara,what the hell is going on here and how do you know kim?"said brad confused;"For once stop playing games and tell me the truth!"

"Are you still mad at me for scaring you like that last week?"started she with a faint smile;"I'm sorry about that and maybe I should have warned you about having a son before he showed up."

"Maybe?"answered her former boy-toy angry;"Do you have any idea how I felt when he suddenly showed up while we were up in your bedroom and I didn't know who he was or if it was even your house?"

"What would you have done if I had told you that I have a eighteen year old son?"asked tara hesitating;"I'll tell you what you would have done then,brad,you wouldn't have gone out with me and we wouldn't have had all that fun."

"You don't know that and it isn't fair of you to judge me like that!"said he;"Before I found out that you played me for a fool I was really….?"

"You were really what?"answered his mystery woman as she came closer to him and sat down on his desk;"I didn't play you for a fool,brad,I just didn't wanna mess things up by telling you about my son or my age until you'd gotten to known me better for who I am."

"You still haven't told me why you're here or how you know about kim and the meeting,tara."started brad quickly changing the subject;"So?"

"At the risk of making you more angry with me then you already am,brad,I will tell you the truth."said she;"The whole truth."

"So?"asked her former boy-toy;"What's the big mystery?"

"Kim and I go way back,brad,we're kind of old friends and I know about the meeting because i'm the new owner of the station."answered tara with a faint smile;"Surprise."

"Oh,my god!"started he in shock;"So kim asked me to come back because of you!"

"Guilty as charged."said his mystery woman and grabbed his arm when brad tried to storm out of the office;"I didn't do that because we were sleeping together or to win you back or something,brad,I'm a business woman and you're good for business,so I only asked kim to make you an offer because people want you on air and a show with you in it sells."

"Fine, tara,then have kim call me with the details and I'll think about it."answered brad angry while he walked away;"Goodbye."

Lily was trying to focus on some paperwork when her husband showed up behind her and kissed her;"Hey,what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to work here,holden,which is difficult to do with you standing behind me."answered lily irritated as she turned around;"Did you want something?"

"Hey,what's eating you?"asked he surprised;"Whatever I did I'm sorry."

"No,I'm sorry."started his wife softly;"I've been trying to concentrate on this for over an hour now,but i can't."

"Are you worried about carly?"said holden;"Don't be,lily,she's with jack and nobody can hurt her while they're in montana."

"How can you be so sure about that?"asked she;"First all those strange things kept happening,then somebody set a fire in metro while carly was locked in the storage-room,then jack and carly's hotelroom gets cancelled and suddenly carly's obituary shows up in the newspaper,so how can you tell me not to be worried?"

"I know a lot of strange things have been happening and I'm not saying that there's nothing to be concerned about,honey,but right now carly isn't even in oakdale and she's safe with jack."answered her husband while he pulled lily into his arms and kissed her;"They are probaly having the time of their lives."

"I guess you're right."said lily with a faint smile as she kissed holden back;"Let's hope margo has the person who is doing this in custody before carly and jack get back from their honeymoon."

To be continued…..


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42...

Down in montana carly was pretty tired by the time that she and jack got to the cabin and unpacked all their stuff,but there was no way she was gonna let her G-man notice that,so she put on a smile as she turned towards him;"So,what do you wanna do now,jack,go for a walk or something?"

"I'm gonna make us something to eat and you're gonna sit down because you look exhausted,mrs. Snyder."smiled jack;"What are you in the mood for?"

"I'm in the mood for you."flirted his wife and put her arms around his neck;"Lots of G-man."

"Sounds tempting,but first let's get something to eat and get some rest."laughed he while he kissed her;"We have untill Friday to heat up this cabin."

"I'm not tired,jack,stop beeing so damn overprotective!"warned carly her husband angry and pulled away from him;"I'm going for a walk."

"No,you're not!"said he surprised at her outburst as he stopped carly from leaving the cabin;"I'm sorry,carly,okay?"

"So am I."answered his wife with a faint smile;"Maybe you're right and maybe we should get some rest and something to eat before doing something else.''

"You must be tired if you're giving in so quickly."started jack teasing and quickly raised his hands when he saw the angry look on carly's face appearing again;"I'm just kidding,carly,that's all."

"You're a real comedian,aren't you?"smiled she;"Very funny,jack snyder,hahaha."

"Anything to put a smile on your face."said her G-man while he pulled her into his arms and kissed her;"All I want is to make you happy,carly,for the rest of your life."

"Of our lives."answered carly as she kissed him back;"That's all I want for you too,jack,that's all I have ever wanted."

"You do make me happy,honey,more then you'll ever know."smiled he as he lifted carly up in his arms and carried her to the bed;"Every single second of every day."

"What about something to eat and getting some rest?"asked his wife teasing while jack gently placed her on the bed and leaned above her;"I thought that this could wait?"

"All the rest can wait,carly,I want you right now!"whispered jack in his sexy,G-man voice and began to kiss her….

At the Lakeview henry was on his way to see how katie was doing when he saw brad sitting at the bar;"Hey,brad,what are you doing here all alone or are you waiting for somebody?"

"Nope."answered he without looking up as he kept staring at his glass with a sad face;"Just me,myself and I."

"What's the matter?"asked his friend curious;"Women-trouble?"

"It's always the women who give me trouble."said brad;"Can I buy you a drink,henry,do you care to join me?"

"Just for one drink then."started he hesitating;"So,who's the woman who's giving you trouble,my friend,is it katie again?"

"No,it isn't katie and I don't wanna talk about it."answered his friend quickly as he ordered two drinks;"So how are things between you and vienna?"

"Great."smiled henry;"We're happy,brad,things are going great."

"Good."said he with a sad smile;"I'm happy for you,henry,I really am."

"Hey,why don't you talk about what's wrong,brad,maybe talking about it might help or something."started his friend worried;"Maybe I can help."

"I know you mean well,but there's nothing that you can do to fix this and it's something that I have to sort out myself."answered brad;"Thanks for the offer,henry,you're a good friend."

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

chapter 43...

That Evening emma was cleaning up in the kitchen when gwen came in with will;"Hey,emma,where are the kids?"

"Sage is at lily & holden for a sleep-over,j.j. is at friend's house for the weekend and parker is outside somewhere."started she a bit worried;"I don't know what's going on with that boy,but lately he seems to be walking around with the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"I know."answered gwen;"I think he's worried about things going wrong between carly and jack again."

"There's always a chance of things going wrong again,but to expect that upfront is stupid."said her husband surprised;"I thought he was happy about them getting married again,gwen,why would he be worried then?"

"It isn't stupid to be worried about that after everything that they have gone through with the breaks ups of his parents as well as all the marriages of jack."started she annoyed;"Ofcourse parker is happy that his parents are married again,but he's also worried that something might happen to break them up again and he seems worried that something really is gonna happen."

" Waiting for something to happen is useless and there's no point to that."said emma softly.

"You don't think that maybe parker is worried because he's picking up some vibes that somebody is out to get his mother,do you?"asked will slowly;"After all he is a really sensitive kid,gwen,so maybe that's what's got him so worried."

"Maybe."answered she tired;"I hope that margo gets the sicko who is after my sister before she really gets hurt or even worse."

"Before who gets hurt?"said her nephew as he suddenly came in through the backdoor;"You're talking about my mother,aren't you?"

"Parker…."started gwen just as surprised as the rest to see him in the kitchen so sudden;"We…."

"What happened?"asked he angry;"Tell me the truth,damned,did something happen to my mom?"

"Watch your tone,youngman,there's no need to get all worked up because your mother is fine and she's with your dad on their honeymoon."answered his father's aunt;"Calm down,parker,there's no reason for you to fly off the handle like that."

"Yes,there is!"said parker still angry;"Eversince this morning you all have been acting really weird and each time you think we aren't here you start talking about something with serious looks on your faces and I just know that you are talking about mom!"

"Allright,I'll tell you the truth!"started his half-brother slowly when gwen tried to pull him away from parker with a shocked and angry look on her face;"He has a right to know the truth,gwen!"

"Are you insane?"asked she;"No way,will!"

"He already knows that something is wrong and he's not a little kid!"answered will as he turned towards parker;"But you can't tell your brother or sister!"

"I won't!"promised his half-brother;"Just tell me the truth about what's going on with mom."

"Let's take a walk."said he and kissed gwen before he walked out the door with parker;"We won't be long,honey,it'll be okay"

"Don't worry,gwen,it's probably better to tell parker and he already knows that something is wrong."started emma while she puts her arms around gwen to comfort her after will had left with parker;"It's gonna be okay,sweety,margo will get the person who's doing all of this before jack and carly get back from their honeymoon."

In montana carly and jack were totally clueless as to what was going on back in oakdale and they were laying in eachother's arms in bed,carly asleep and jack watching her with a smile on his face.

After looking at his watch and seeing what time it was he decided to get up and get started on preparing something to eat,so gently he tried to get out of bed without waking up carly and just as he got up his phone went off and afraid to wake up carly jack quickly picked up while putting on some pants and walking away from the bed;"Hello?"

"Jack…?"asked katie in a strange voice;"I had nothing to do with that stupid piece in the newspaper,jack,you have to believe me!"

"Katie?"said he surprised as well as annoyed to hear from her;"Why are you calling me on my honeymoon?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I didn't have anything to do with what happened!"answered his ex;"I didn't!"

"Are you drunk?"started jack angry and knew she was because of the way that she sounded.;"Are you insane calling me on my honeymoon about something stupid and why on earth would I think that you would put something as horrible as that in the newspaper?"

"I saw the newspaper and I didn't want you to think that I had something to do with it."began she again;"I miss you,jack,I miss us."

"Go to bed and sleep it off,Katie,just leave me alone and don't call me again!"said her ex furious and hung up the phone just in time to see carly sitting up straight in bed with a strange look on her face;"" Hey,I thought you were still asleep."

"I'll bet you did."answered carly suddenly angry as she got up and got dressed;"So how was your ex?"

"I don't know and I don't care,carly,I told her to leave me alone."started her husband confused when carly walked towards the door;"Where are you going,carly?"

"I need some fresh air."said she;"Why don't you see if maybe one of your other ex-wives might need you on our honeymoon."

"Hey,don't do this,carly,don't be like that because it's not my fault that she called and I didn't want her to call!"answered jack tired;"Come on,honey,don't let her mess up our honeymoon!"

"What were you talking about to her,jack,what horrible thing was there in the newspaper and why would she call you about that?"asked his wife suspicious;"Or is that some big secret?"

"There's no big secret and I don't understand why we are talking about this on our damn honeymoon!"started he suddenly angry too and grabbed carly's arm when she wanted to walk outside;"Stop running away from me each time something happens that you don't like!"

"Go to hell,jack snyder,i'm going home!"yelled carly as she pulled away from him when all of a sudden she was felt really dizzy and the room began to spin infront of her eyes;"Just…"

"Carly…?"said her G-man worried and quickly grabbed carly when he saw she was about to pass out and helped her on to the bed;"Are you okay,honey,do you want me to call a doctor or something?"

"No,I'm fine."answered she softly as the dizzy-spell was fading away and the room stopped spinning;"I'm fine!"

"You're not fine and we're going to get you to a doctor right now!"started jack and wanted to call Hannah for the number of a local doctor when carly stopped him;"You need to be checked out,carly!"

"I'm fine,jack,I just felt a bit lightheaded and it's probably because I haven't eaten anything in a while,so I don't need to see a doctor."said his wife;"I'm fine!"

"Are you sure you're fine,carly,has this ever happened before?"asked he still worried;"It wouldn't hurt to see a doctor to make sure that you're okay!"

"No,jack,this hasn't happened before and I really am fine,so I don't need to see a doctor!"answered carly lying;"I just need to eat something."

"Then I will make you something to eat and you're gonna stay here on this bed until I say that you can come off,carly!"said her husband;"If it happens again I'm taking you straight to the hospital!"

"I promise to sit right here."promised she with a faint smile and grabbed his hand as jack was getting up;"I'm sorry for being such a bitch just now,jack."

"I'm sorry too,"answered jack as he bent over and kissed her;"Now stay here and I'll make us something to eat."

"Sexy when you talk to me like that,G-man."smiled his wife teasing ;"It turns me on."

"No more of that until you had something to eat and some rest, ."laughed he and walked over to the kitchen;"Restrain yourself."

To be continued….


	44. Chapter 44

chapter 44...

It was already pretty late when brad left the lakeview to go back to the farm when he bumped into his mystery woman;"Hey,brad,what a surprise meeting you here at this hour."

"Go away and leave me alone!"warned he tara and walked away;"Just leave me alone."

"Please,brad,hear me out."started tara as she quickly followed him and grabbed his arm;"It's not like I lied to you or anything."

"So that makes it all okay or something?"asked her former boy-toy;"You could have told me about your son upfront instead of nearly giving me a heartattack when he suddenly showed up at your house,tara, I was sure we were caught in somebody else's house or that he was your husband or something."

"I was wrong and I should have told you,brad,but we were having such a great time with our games and being mysterious and all."answered she softly;"I was really falling for you and I was afraid that you might not want to see me again if I told you the truth."

"Maybe if you had told me at the start I might have thought twice about dating you and things were casual at first,but I…."said brad angry;"I was falling for you too."

"Then why don't we start over again?"begged his mystery woman;"Please,brad,I miss you and we were great together and we can be again or even better without all the games and all."

"I don't know."started he confused as he looked into her beautyfull eyes and could hardly resist just taking her into his arms and kissing her right there on the spot;"I need to think about it."

"That's fair enough."answered tara with a faint smile and walked away after kissing brad on his mouth;"Call me when you have made up your mind,brad,I'll be waiting for your call."

Back in Montana carly was laying in jack's arms;"I'm glad we came here for our honeymoon,jack,I like this better then some fancy hotelroom in paris."

"So do i."smiled her G-man as he gently kissed her;"This is our special place."

"Sometimes I think that this is all a dream,jack,and that I'm gonna wake up."started carly hesitating and sat up straight;"After I came back and you were with Katie I thought I had lost you forgood and then after i didn't tell you about being misdiagnosed and you found out I was sure that you were gonna hate me forever for what I had done."

"Hey,where is this all coming from?"asked he surprised;"I thought that we had gone through all of that and that we had decided that we both made mistakes and that we were gonna let the past stay in the past?"

"I guess I'm just feeling a bit blue ."answered his wife with a faint smile;"Pregnant women can get like that sometimes."

"Or does this have to do with Katie calling me?"said jack worried as he pulled carly into his arms again and kissed her;"I love you and nobody else and it's always been that way,carly,we're gonna have a great life together with the kids and things are gonna work out just fine this time around."

"I know."smiled she quickly to reassure jack and lay her head against his chest while her eyes got a sad glance in them;"I love you too,jack."

At will and gwen's will woke up,surprised to see that his wife wasn't laying next to him,so he got up and went looking for her;"Gwen?"

"I'm here."answered she from the livingroom;"What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."said will worried as he sat down next to her on the couch;"Are you worried about carly?"

"What if margo can't find the person who's doing this before carly and jack come back?"asked his wife scared while she lay her head against will's chest;"What if something happens again and carly isn't that lucky anymore,will,what if she really gets hurt or even worse?"

"You can't think like that and margo will find out who is doing this."started he slowly;"Are you still upset with me about telling parker the truth?"

"No,even though I was at first I understand why you felt like you had to tell him the truth about what is going on and you were probably right."answered gwen;"I just don't get why anybody would want to hurt my sister like that."

"There are some sick people in this world."said her husband as he held her tight;"But it's gonna be okay,honey,margo will get this sicko."

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

chapter 45...

The next morning Margo was enjoying a quiet Sunday-morning breakfast with her husband when the doorbell rang and she turned towards tom as he got up;"Are you expecting somebody?"

"No,not really."answered he and went to open up when the doorbell rang again and again;"Hold your horses,I'm coming!"

"I need to talk to margo!"said parker as he rushed inside as tom opened the door;"It's important."

"Hello to you too."started the D.A. surprised and walked back towards the breakfasttable;"What's the big emergency,parker?"

"When are you gonna catch the creep that is after my mom?"asked he totally ignoring tom and looking angry at margo;"Are you waiting for him to really hurt her or something?"

"Excuse me?"answered margo stuned;"What kind of question is that?"

"If this were Katie who had some psycho after her then you'd already have him in custody,margo!"said her late friend's son angry;"But since it's just my mom,who you don't even like,you guys are doing nothing to protect her or catch the creep who is after her!"

"Now just hold it just one minute there,parker!"started she annoyed;"That isn't true and I'm doing my best to find out who is doing all those things,but I can't perform a miracle!"

"Calm down,parker,I can understand that you're upset and worried about your mom,but you're not being fair to margo and deep down inside you know that what you're saying is true."said tom slowly as he stopped parker from saying something else out of anger;"Does emma know that you're here?"

"No,she would have tried to talk me out of it,tom,but ever since will told me about what has been going on and all the stuff that has been happening with my mom I wanted to come here and ask margo when she's finally gonna catch this guy before he really hurts my mom."answered his friend's son;"Does my mom have to end up really badly hurt first or something?"

"Ofcourse not,but margo doesn't have any control over this and she is doing everything that she can to catch this man or woman."promised he;"She will catch him or her before something really bad is gonna happen to your mother again."

"She'd better!"said parker still angry as he rushed out of the house before they could stop him;"If my mom gets hurt again…!"

"Parker…!"yelled his father's friend on after him;"Get back here!"

"Let him be,margo,he'll come around once he's calmed down again."started tom slowly and pulled margo into his arms;"He's just a scared kid and he's worried that something's gonna happen to his mother."

"What was will thinking anyway when he told parker everything?"asked his wife tired;"He had no business telling parker everything,tom,he's way too young to understand."

"Will probably thought he was doing the right thing and I don't think parker is too young to understand what is going on right now."answered he;"Don't worry,margo,he doesn't really believe that you're not doing your best to find this psycho because you don't like carly."

"I'm not so sure about that."said margo softly;"I wish I knew who was behind those weird things and why this person has it in for carly before she does really get hurt."

Down in Montana carly was still asleep when jack woke up and after watching her laying there he got up and decided to start on breakfast when there was a knock on the door,so quietly jack went to open the door and was surprised to see Hannah standing there with some bags;"Goodmorning,jack."

"Goodmorning."said he stuned as Hannah came in and put the bags on the table;"What brings you downhere?"

"I thought that you two might not have had the chance to do some real shopping,so I brought some stuff with me for a nice breakfast and also for lunch and dinner later."answered Hannah quietly;"How is carly doing?"

"She's still asleep and I'm glad she is because she was pretty tired lastnight."started her friend's husband hesitating as he gently pulled Hannah out of the cabin;"Can I ask you something,Hannah,about…"

"About carly I suppose and I'm guessing you don't want her to hear about this since you're making sure she can't hear us."said she teasing;"So,what do you want to ask me about your wife that she can't hear about?"

"I just don't want carly to hear about it because she already thinks i'm being overprotective about her since we found out she's pregnant and she's probably get furious with me if she knew about me asking you this,but I'm worried and I just wanna be sure if everything's okay."answered jack annoyed;"Carly has been really exhausted lately and yesterday she had a dizzy-spell,but she keeps telling me that she's okay and that there's nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry,jack,I wish I could tell you if carly is okay or if she isn't,but to determin that you will have to convince your wife to go see her gynecologist when you guys get back from your honeymoon and judging from what you just told me that isn't such a bad idea,just to be on the safe side."said his wife's friend;"It could be nothing and it could be all kind of things that's making carly so tired and even dizzy."

"Thanks,Hannah,for the food and the talk."answered he;"Can I make you a cup of coffee?"

"No,I have to be on my way again because I have a lot to do today,so maybe next time."smiled Hannah and got back into her car;"Say hi to carly for me."

"I will,Hannah,thanks again."said her friend's husband as he went back inside as Hannah drove off and saw that carly was just waking up;"Goodmorning,sleeping beauty."

"Goodmorning,G-man."answered she with a smile and got out of bed while she noticed the bags on the table;"When did you have the time to go to the store,jack,was I asleep for that long?"

"No,Hannah just dropped them off and she asked me to say hi to you for her."smiled jack as he pulled carly into his arms and kissed her;"How are you feeling this morning,mrs. Snyder,are you hungry?"

"I sure am,mr. snyder."laughed his wife and kissed him back;"That was sweet of Hannah to brings us some things from the store."

"It sure was and she probably thought that us newly-weds have other things on our mind."whispered he into her ear while kissing carly in her neck;"More important things."

"You have a one track mind,jack snyder."smiled carly as she pulled away from him laughing and sat down at the breakfasttable;"Let's eat because i'm starving."

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46...

Out at the farm emma was having breakfast with the kids when parker came in through the backdoor;"Where were you,parker,I was surprised to find you gone when I woke up."

"I had something to do."said he and sat down at the breakfasttable;"It's no big deal."

"Why didn't you leave a note then."started his brother slowly;"Or was that too much trouble?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business?"answered parker angry as he got up again;"What I do is none of your business,so just stay out of it!"

"Hey,stop it,boys,that's enough!"warned his stepfather's aunt them and looked at parker;"Next time leave a note when you go somewhere so that I know where you are and I don't have to worry about you,parker,I'm responsible for you while your parents are away on their honeymoon."

"Fine."said he;"Can I go upstairs now?"

"Aren't you hungry?"asked emma worried;"You need to eat something."

"I will eat something later."started her nephew's stepson as he turned towards sage angry again;"What are you looking at,sage?"

"I wasn't doing anything."answered she softly while parker walked away and looked at emma;"I really wasn't,aunt emma."

"It's okay,sweety,your brother didn't mean to go off at you like that."said emma quickly;"Don't worry about it."

Just after lunch Tom was sitting on the couch,reading some papers,when his wife came back downstairs;"I think I'm going to the station for a little while."

"On a Sunday?"started tom surprised;"This wouldn't have anything to do with parker's visit this morning,would it?"

"Parker was right,tom,if this had been about katie I would have been all over this case instead of sitting at home,enjoying a quiet Sunday."answered his wife;"Maybe my history with carly is getting in the way of me doing my job right."

"I don't believe that and neither do you,honey,you always do your job no matter who's involved and this time it isn't any different."said he;"You can't take what parker said serious,margo, he's just acting out because he's worried about carly and deep down inside he knows you're doing the best you can."

"If I was doing the best I can then I would have taken this case more seriously after that fire at metro and especially after what was in the newspaper."replied margo tired;"I need to make a list of suspects and see who would hate carly enough to do all these things to her."

"Maybe you should let dallas handle this,margo,maybe that would be better."started her husband hesitating;"I'm sure he can handle this case just fine."

"Why would I do that?"asked she surprised;"I thought that you didn't believe what parker said about me not doing my job because carly is the victim in this case?"

"That's not why I think you should let dallas handle this."answered tom;"Do you know who will end up on the list of people who hate carly?"

"You're not trying to suggest what I think you're suggesting?"said his wife shocked;"No way,tom,you can't be serious!"

"That is why it would be better if you let dallas handle this."started he slowly;"I'm not saying she had anything to do with all of this,but you do have to admit that she hates carly and that will make her a suspect."

"No way my sister could be involved in this!"replied margo angry as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the house;"No way!"

In montana jack was walking in the woods with carly;"So want do you wanna do now,honey,do you wanna go on to the lake with a boat or something?"

"Last time we did that we fell asleep on the water."said his wife with a faint smile;"Why don't we go back to the cabin?"

"Are you tired?"asked jack worried when he suddenly noticed how pale carly was looking;"Or are you feeling dizzy again?"

"No,I'm feeling just fine,jack,I just wanna go back to the cabin."started she softly;"Okay?"

"Okay."answered her husband still worried as he put his arm around carly and they began to walk back towards the cabin;"What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about last time we were here and you thought I was still dying."said carly;"I never thought we'd be back here again like this after you found out the truth,jack."

"Hey,that's all in the past now and we are married again,so no more sad thoughts."smiled he and kissed carly;"We have both made mistakes and we both did some stupid things,but that's all behind us and it's gonna be different this time."

"Is it?"asked his wife;"How can you be so sure about that,jack,what if I mess up again?"

"I have messed up in the past too and we have gotten past that,carly,we found our way back to eachother,we got married and we're gonna have a baby."answered jack as he made carly look him straight into his eyes;"Do you trust me,carly?"

"You know I do."said she softly;"Ofcourse."

"Then trust me when I tell you that we're gonna make it this time and that everything's gonna be allright."promised her husband while he kissed her again;"I love you,carly,I always have and I always will and you're the only woman for me."

"You're right and I'm sorry."answered carly with a sad smile;"I have no idea what came over me,jack,maybe being pregnant is making me over-emotional."

"There's no need to be sorry,honey,you can talk to me about anything."smiled he while they started walking again;"Now let's get back to the cabin and start making some new,happy memories."

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

chapter 47...

Back in oakdale later that day out at the farm emma was cleaning up after dinner when holden walked in;"Hi,momma,how are things downhere?"

"Good."said she and looked a bit surprised;"Where's sage?"

"I don't know."answered her son confused;"Isn't she here?"

"No,she isn't and I thought she was at your house."started emma worried;"She left for your house hours ago,holden."

"She's not there,momma,so I have no idea where she is."said he and grabbed the phone;"Maybe lily or the girls know where she is."

" I hope so."answered his mother with a scared look on her face as she waited for holden to finish his call;"And?"

"Lily said that sage did ask if she could come over to play,but when she didn't show up lily just assumed that she had other things to do."said holden worried now too;"Maybe we should call the police,momma,because it isn't like sage to just stay away without letting anyone know where she is."

"Calling the police is a good idea and maybe we should call jack too to let him know what is going on here."started she softly;"Do you think that maybe the person who is after carly took sage?"

"Let's not think the worst yet,momma,there could still be a logical explanation for sage being missing and I don't think we should call jack on his honeymoon yet."said her son;"Let's call the police first and then we'll see if we should call jack and carly or not."

At the lakeview brad was waiting for his date when she walked in;"Hi,brad."

"Hi."started he hesitating as he got up and helped his date sit down at their table;"I still can't believe I let you talk me into going out to dinner with you."

"I'm glad you said yes."smiled tara as she put her hand on his hand;"I have missed being with you."

"Just because I said yes to you tonight that doesn't mean that everything's back to way it was before…"said her date;"Are there anymore surprises that I should know about,tara,maybe a husband or something?"

"No,just an ex-husband who lives in Washington,so he isn't a problem."laughed she;"I've really missed this,brad,hanging out with you among with other things."

"Where is your son now?"asked brad;"Does he live with you or does he live with his father and just comes after for a short stay every once in a while?"

"No,he lives with me and goes to his father every few weeks for a couple of days and during holidays."answered his date;"Do you really wanna talk about this right now,brad?"

"I don't really know what to talk about."started he slowly;"This is new to me."

"Then why don't we get out of here and talk a walk or something?"said tara;"We can talk about whatever you want and I promise you that I will answer everything honestly."

"Aren't you hungry then?"asked her date surprised;"I thought you wanted to go out to dinner with me,tara?"

"We can grab something along the way and I don't mind where we go as long as I'm with you."smiled she;"Unless you want to have dinner here."

"No,I'm not really hungry right now anyway,so let's go."answered brad as he got up when his cellphone went off;"Hello?"

"What's wrong?"asked his date worried when she saw the shocked look on brad's face as he hung up the phone;"Brad…?"

"We'll need to do this another time because I need to get home."started he in shocked;"My niece is missing."

"Ofcourse we can do this another time."said tara shocked too;"Is there anything that I can do to help or do you want me to come with you and help looking for her or something?"

"That might be a good idea."answered her date as they walked towards the door;"We need to find her!"

At al's Katie was talking to Vienna and henry when her cellphone went off ,so she picked it up;"Hello?"

"Hello,Katie."said a voice that she'd heard so often lately softly;"You thought you wouldn't hear from me again,didn't you?"

"What do you want?"asked she angry as she quickly walked away from her friends,after excusing herself;"I'm done playing your sick games!"

"I thought you loved playing my kind of games or don't you have the stomach for some real payback for the woman that ruined your life and stole the man you love."answered the mystery person on the other end of the line;"Come on,katie,you were all for this at the beginning."

"That was before you went psycho and pulled those crazy stunts!"started Katie tired;"As much I want to see carly pay I didn't want you to try to kill her or put weird stuff in the newspaper."

"You should have thought about that before you became my partner in crime."laughed the voice;"We're in this together!"

"There's nothing that you can do to her now because she's gone for the whole week with jack and there's no way jack's gonna let anybody get near her again!"said she;"It's been fun,but enough is enough,so just give it up!"

"Nev er,katie,remember that!"warned the mystery person her angry;"Besides,even if carly isn't in town there's a really simple way of making her cut her honeymoon short and force her to come back."

"What are you going to do?"asked Katie worried;"This has to stop!"

"Go check out the barn at the snyders and see what kind of present I left you."said her partner in crime before hanging up the phone;"Maybe that will teach you never to try to end our partnership against carly and it will make our enemy come home just like we want her to,Katie,and you might wanna hurry because you don't want the cops to find the card I left with my present."

"No!"yelled she into the phone in shock;"This can't be happening!"

"Is everything okay,bubbles?"asked her friend worried as he walked up to her;"Did something happen?"

"I need to go."answered she and rushed out of there;"Now!"

"What was that all about?"said Vienna confused;"What did she mean?"

"I have no idea and I don't think I wanna know either."started her man slowly;"Looks like Katie has gotten herself into a whole lot of trouble again."

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48….

In montana Carly had been sitting outside while jack was making dinner and it was taking pretty long,so she went back inside to check on her husband when she found him sitting at the table with his cellphone in his hand and a shocked look on his face;"What's wrong,jack,did something happen to the kids?"

"Brad just called."started he slowly as he got up;"It seems that emma called him while he was on a date or something and he was back on his way to the farm."

"Damn it,jack,just tell me what happened!"said his wife worried;"Did something happen to the kids?"

"They can't find sage."answered jack;"Maybe it's nothing,but nobody seems to know where she is and they have called the police to report her missing,carly."

" ,not again!"replied she in shock and rushed over to the closet;"We need to pack and go back right now!"

"Hey,calm down!"said her husband while he quickly pulled carly into his arms;"We still don't know if there really is something wrong."

"We need to go home now,jack,you can't expect me to stay here while our little girl is missing!"yelled carly furious and pushed jack away;"How can you ask something like that of me!"

"I don't expect you to stay here and ofcourse we're going home,honey,but all I'm saying is that we need to stay positive and not jump to worst case scenario."answered he while pulling her back into his arms;"It's gonna be okay,carly,I promise."

Out at the farm emma was talking to margo,who'd came as soon as she heard about sage being missing;"What do you think,margo,do think that she might be kidnapped by the person who is after carly?"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions yet,emma,anything is possible at this point and maybe sage is just playing somewhere and forgot all about the time."answered she;"Have you guys called jack and carly yet?"

"No,we wanted to wait with that until we didn't have any other choice then to call them."started holden slowly;"Do you think we should call them?"

"If we don't find sage within the next hour or so I think you should."said the chief of detectives;"So let's hope we find sage and don't have to mess up their honeymoon."

"Hey,guys."said brad as he walked in with tara;"Any news yet?"

"No,brad,nothing yet."answered his cousin;"Did you check the house in miltown to see if she was there?"

"Ofcourse I did and she wasn't there."started he tired;"I called jack on the way overhere and told him what had happened."

"Why did you do that?"asked holden angry;"You shouldn't have called them yet and now they will break-off their honeymoon for sure."

"They would want to know!"said his cousin angry too;"Their daughter is missing,holden,we have no right keeping that from them!"

"We were going to tell them if we didn't have any other choice!"answered he;"You can never keep your big mouth shut,brad,can you?"

"Go to hell,holden!"started brad furious and it looked like he was ready to punch holden's lights out when tara grabbed his arm;"What?"

"Fighting eachother isn't the answer here!"said his date softly;"You need to work together and find your niece."

"She's right,boys,enough with the fighting!"answered emma tired;"We need to find sage."

Out at the snyderfarm Katie parked her car next to the barn and rushed inside,where she was shocked to see sage laying there up against the wall,blindedfolded and her hands tied behind her back and it looked like she was drugged or something because she wasn't awake at all;"Oh,my god."

"Sage?"asked she in shock and tried to wake the girl up when she saw the little note laying next to sage and began to read it;"That damn…!"

Quickly Katie pushed the note into her pocket and untied sage and removed her blindfold while she tried to wake the girl up;"Sage…?"

When that didn't work she lifted her ex's daughter up in her arms,put her in the car and drove to the house,where holden was just walking out of the door with his cousin,tara,margo and his mother at the same moment Katie got out of her car;"What are you doing here,Katie?"

"I found sage and I was just bringing her home."answered she quickly as she opened up the backdoor;"She's still unconscious and maybe you should call a doctor or something."

"What the hell did you do to sage?"yelled brad furious and grabbed katie's arm;"What kind of psycho kidnaps a kid?"

"Calm down,brad!"said his aunt as holden got sage out of the car and carried her into the house while she turned towards Katie;"Where did you find sage?"

"I'm gonna call jack and let him know that sage is back."started he still angry and let tara lead him back into the house;"This really is worse then anything else you have ever done before,Katie,you won't get away with this!"

"I didn't do anything damn it!"answered Katie;"I found sage all tied up and unconscious when I walked into the barn and then I came straight here with her."

"What were you doing at the barn here,Katie?"asked her sister suspicious;"Did you know that sage was missing?"

"No,I didn't and I didn't expect to find sage in the barn,margo,you have to believe me!"started she lying;"I was on my way overhere when I thought I saw something suspicious out in the barn and I went to check it out and that's when I found sage."

"We'll talk about this later,because first we have to make sure sage is okay and call off the search."said margo with a strange look;"With any luck sage will be able to tell us what happened and how she ended up in the barn like that when she wakes up ."

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49...

An hour later everybody was sitting at the kitchentable,except for katie and margo, when emma came back downstairs after checking on sage again;"She's still asleep."

"Is that normal?"asked brad worried;"Shouldn't we have taken her to the hospital or something?"

"No,brad,you heard what the doctor said."answered his aunt;"She's gonna be just fine and she will probably sleep until morning."

"But she was drugged!"said he;"How does that doctor know for sure if the drugs that she was given isn't gonna have a worse effect on her then just being asleep for a while?"

"That doctor knows what he's doing,brad,he would have called the ambulance himself if he had suspected anything worse then a good night's sleep."started holden with a faint smile;"She's gonna be okay."

"Weird that Katie found her out here in the barn."said his mother;"I wonder why she came out to the farm."

"I'll bet she was behind it!"answered brad angry;"Maybe she's also behind all the bad stuff that have happened to carly and the club."

"I know that Katie wasn't carly's biggest fan,but to accuse her of doing all that stuff and kidnapping sage is crazy."said his cousin surprised;"Maybe you should be more carefull with who you go around accusing,brad,or atleast without any proof."

"She had something to do with this and I'm gonna find out what!"started he slowly as he got up and took his date outside;"Maybe I should drive you back to the lakeview for your car,tara,sorry that this night turned out not as you probably had expected to."

"Don't worry about that,brad,atleast we were together and I got to know you better."answered tara and gently kissed brad on his cheeck;"I liked what I saw,brad,you're sweet."

"Thanks,I think."said her date with a faint smile while they got into his car;"What a night."

Katie was in her hotelroom,thinking about how close she came to losing everything and trying to figure out how to get ride of the psycho when her cellphone started ringing,so she picked up;"Hello?"

"Were they happy to see sage back?"asked her partner-in-crime;"Were you in time,Katie,or did they find the note?"

"No,they didn't the note and what the hell do you think you're pulling?"started she angry to the person on the other end of the line;"You are behind all those things,psycho,not me!"

"It's not nice calling me names and not very smart either!"warned the person on the other end of the line her;"Let this be a lesson to you,honey,nobody goes into business with me first and then walks away from it!"

"Damn it!"said Katie as her partner hung up on her and Katie stood there,totally in shock and clueless as what to do next and how to make it all go away;"This is insane."

Then there was a knock on the door and to her surprise margo was standing outside of her hotelroom;"Hi,I know it's late,Katie,but can I come in?"

"Sure."answered she and let margo into her hotelroom;"So is sage okay?"

"Yes,she's fine."started her sister hesitating;"What were you doing at the barn?"

"I already told you why I was there,margo,do I really need to repeat myself?"asked Katie tired;"Do you really think that I had anything to do with sage going missing?"

"I don't know what to think."said she softly;"I don't want to believe that you could do something like that,Katie,but you suddenly showing up like that with sage does like suspicious and it's a fact that you hate carly,even more after jack went back to her."

"I would never kidnap a kid,margo,no way!"answered her sister angry as she opened up her hotelroom-door;"I want you to leave now!"

"You will need to come down to the station in the morning to give a statement."started margo slowly and walked out of katie's room;"Goodnight."

"Go to hell,margo!"answered her sister while she threw the door closed and leaned up

against it;"Damn it!"

Hours later carly and jack finally came home,exhausted, and jack put the bags inside;"Home sweet home."

"Let's go to the farm now,jack,to see our daughter."said his wife and was surprised when jack sat down on the couch and pulled her next to him;"What are you doing?"

"It's in the middle of the night,carly,we're not going out the farm right now!"answered he;"They're all asleep and we're both exhausted,so after a good night sleep we will go and see how sage is doing in the morning."

"But I wanna see her now!"started carly upset;"I need to see if she's okay!"

"You already know that's okay,honey,brad already told us that she's okay and that a doctor has checked her out."said her husband as he put his arms around carly and pulled her close to him;"If we go over to the farm now we're gonna wake everybody up and that won't do sage any good,so let's go up to bed and go overthere in the morning,carly,when we're not so exhausted."

"Guess the honeymoon is over."a nswered she with a sad smile;"I was so worried while we were waiting for a flight home and if anything had happened to sage then…"

"I was worried too,but she's back at the farm and she's gonna be okay."started jack as he got up and lifted carly up in his arms;"Who says that the honeymoon is over?"

"What did you have in mind,G-man?"asked his wife while she put her arms around his neck as jack walked towards the stairs with her in his arms;"Do tell!"

"Oh,I will."smiled he and walked up the stairs;"This honeymoon is far from being over."

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

chapter 50...

The next morning carly woke up and saw how late it already was and to her surprise jack wasn't laying next to her,so she got out of her and quickly went downstairs;"Jack…!"

"Goodmorning,mrs. Snyder."smiled he,sitting at the breakfasttable;"Hope you're hungry."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"asked carly annoyed;"You knew I wanted to go see sage first thing in the morning!"

"We can go see her after you eat something,carly,I already called the farm and she's doing fine,so there's no need to rush it and brad already brought parker and j.j. to school."answered her husband;"Please sit down and have something to eat."

"I'm not hungry and I want to go see sage now!"started she angry;"Either you take me or I will drive myself overthere right now!"

"You're so damn stubborn that it drives me nuts sometimes,carly,do you know that?"said her husband with a faint smile as he got up;"Okay,you win,honey,we'll go see sage right now,but you might wanna get dressed first."

"Huh?"asked carly and suddenly realized that she was still in her sleepwear;"Getting dressed first might be a good idea,jack."

"Go and get dressed while I clear the table and then we will go and see our daughter."laughed he while he kissed her;"Go on."

"I'll be right back."smiled his wife and quickly went up the stairs;"As soon as possible."

As jack began to clear the table the doorbell rang and to his surprise brad was standing there with sage;"Sorry,jack,but this shorty demanded to go downhere to see you guys and there was no convincing her otherwise."

"That's because she's as stubborn as her mother."smiled jack as he hugged his daughter and closed the door behind them;"Hey,princess,we missed you."

"I missed you guys too,dad,where's mom?"asked his daughter;"Is she still asleep?"

"No,she's getting dressed and we were gonna come out to the farm as soon as your mother got dressed to see you."answered he;"How are you feeling,honey?"

"I'm fine,dad."said sage;"I wanted to go to school,but uncle brad and aunt emma wouldn't let me."

"With good reason,sage."started her father worried;"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"No,not really."answered she softly;"I remember wanting to go to faith's,but that's all."

"It's okay,honey,it doesn't matter."said jack quickly when he saw the worried look on his daughter's face;"All that matters now is that you're okay and that you're safe."

"Sage!"smiled his wife as she came down the stairs and pulled sage into her arms;"Are you okay,honey,I missed you!"

"I'm fine,mom!"answered sage;"I missed you too,but I'm sorry you to come home from your honeymoon for me."

"Don't worry about that,sweety,nothing is more important then you or your brothers and we're just glad you're safe."said her mother and kissed sage on her forhead;"It's okay."

"Can I go upstairs and play?"asked she;"Can i?"

"Sure."smiled carly and turned towards brad with a serious look after sage had walked away;"So,do they have any idea who kidnapped sage?"

"They don't have any suspects yet."answered her brother-in-law;"If you wanna know more you should go and talk to margo,carly,she can fill you in on all the details."

"I just don't get it."started she softly;"Why would anyone want to kidnap sage anyway and then leave her in the snyder-barn?"

"Maybe brad's right about us talking to margo."answered jack;"If you stay here with sage,honey,I will go down to the station to talk to margo about this."

"Bad choice of words,bro."said his brother teasing when he saw the angry look on carly's face;"Look,jack,I will stay here with shorty and you can both go down to the station to talk to margo about this."

"But…"began he slowly,but stopped when he saw his wife looking even more angry then before and decided it was a waist of time trying to convince carly of not coming with him;"Okay,you win,carly,we will go see margo together."

"Good boy."smiled carly and turned towards brad;"Thanks for staying with sage a little while longer."

"You're welcome."answered her brother-in-law;"Anytime."

At Metro doug was checking on how much the cleaning-crew had done and how much was already fixed after the fire in the storage-room when lily came in;"Hi,doug."

"Hi,lily,what brings you downhere?"asked he surprised;"I thought our meeting was tomorrow-morning?"

"It is."answered his boss;"But I came to check out how much of the damage has been repared and cleaned up,because carly is home from her honeymoon and I don't want her to walk into metro when everything's still a mess."

"Why are they home already?"said doug confused;"I thought they weren't coming home until Friday,lily."

"They came back after brad called them about sage being missing yesterday."started she slowly;"So how does the storage-room look now?"

"It doesn't look as bad as it did before and the smell is almost gone,so I think we can open up metro again soon enough."answered the club's manager;"I was about to order new supplies to replace what was lost in the fire."

"Good."said lily with a faint smile;"Then we won't have to worry about giving carly more stress."

To be continued…..


	51. Chapter 51

chapter 51...

Thirty Minutes later down at the station margo was talking to dallas about the case when she saw jack walking in with his wife;"So,you guys cut your honeymoon short?"

"Ofcourse we did,margo,our daughter went missing."answered carly annoyed;"Brad filled us in and that's why we're here."

"He had no right doing that since nothing has been proven!"said she surprised;"Just because Katie found sage that doesn't mean she had anything to do with it!"

"Katie found sage?"asked her friend's wife shocked;"What the hell was Katie doing in the barn?"

"Oh,I thought brad had told you that,carly."started margo hesitating;"You said…"

"No,he didn't tell us that,but he should have and now you're gonna tell us the whole story!"began she angry when jack stopped her and pulled her aside;"What are you doing,jack?"

"You need to calm down and try not to get so worked-up,carly,this isn't good for you or the baby and maybe you need to get some fresh air or something and let me talk to margo."suggested her husband worried;"I will get to the bottem of this,honey,I promise."

"Fine,jack!"answered carly still angry as she walked away;"Whatever!"

"What's this about Katie finding our daughter out in the barn?"asked he and turned towards margo;"Sorry to have to say this,margo,but that sounds pretty suspicious."

"I know how it sounds,jack!"said his friend tired;"I have already questioned Katie about it and she's coming downhere today to give a statement about it."

"I know this must be tough on you,margo,but…."started jack when he suddenly heard his wife's angry voice out in the hallway and then he heard katie's voice as well;"Oh,my god,that sounds like trouble!"

"Then we'd better hurry before somebody gets hurt!"warned she jack and rushed into the hallway with him.

"Carly!"said her friend shocked when he saw his wife laying on the hallway-floor,unconscious,while Katie was hanging over her and pushed Katie out of the way as he quickly sat down next to carly;"What the hell did you do,Katie?"

"I didn't do anything!"answered Katie and she seemed as shocked as jack and margo;"I was on my way to see margo and then I ran into carly,who began yelling at me,jack,then she hit me in my face and all of a sudden she just collapsed and I had nothing to do with that!"

"I don't believe you!"yelled he angry and suddenly jumped up,pushing Katie up against the wall and putting his hands around her neck,strangling her;"You did this to my wife,Katie,you hurt her!"

"Hey,let her go,jack,you're gonna kill her!"warned his friend him shocked and tried to pull jack off of her sister;"We need to call an ambulance for carly,jack,right now!"

"You'd better hope carly and the baby are gonna be okay or else...!"promised jack Katie furious as he let her go and grabbed his cellphone and sat back down next to his wife,who was still unconscious;"I swear!"

"Did you hear that,margo?"asked she stuned while she turned towards her sister and making sure that she wasn't close enough to jack anymore in case he decided to attack her again;"He's threating me and he tried to kill me,so you should arrest him."

"Shut up,Katie,don't be such a crybaby!"answered her sister annoyed and pushed Katie into the policestation;"Go and give your statement of last night to dallas and you'd better hope carly says the same thing as you did because otherwise you're gonna be the one who will get arrested!"

"They're sending an ambulance right away."said jack scared as he looked up at margo;"Why isn't she waking up,margo,why?"

"I'm sure she'll be okay,jack,don't worry."started she slowly and put her hand on her his shoulder;"Whatever happened they will make it better again at the hospital."

"If carly wakes up and says that Katie did this to her then I want her arrest for attempted murder of my wife and my unborn child!"said her friend angry;"I want you to arrest her then,margo,I mean it!"

"If it turns out that Katie did do something to carly you know I will do my job,jack,you know I will."answered margo with a sad look;"I promise."


	52. Chapter 52

chapter 52...

Brad was making something to eat for sage when parker came home from school with j.j. and walked into the kitchen;"Hey,uncle brad,where are mom and dad?"

"They went to talk to margo."answered he and noticed the guilty look on parker's face;"What's with the look,parker,what did you do?"

"Why do you think I did anything?"asked his nephew annoyed;"Why everybody always assume the worst of me?"

"Maybe because you get into trouble all the time."laughed j.j. teasing and quickly walked away to avoid getting punched by his brother;"Hey,I was just kidding,parker."

"Get lost!"yelled he angry after his brother;"You're not being funny!"

"Hey,what's going on?"said his uncle suspicious;"Is there something you wanna tell me or should I call margo and ask?"

"It's nothing,uncle brad,no big deal."started parker hesitating;"I just kind of said some stuff to margo and if she tells mom and dad they might not be happy about it."

"What did you say?"asked he worried;"Come on,parker,tell me the truth!"

"I kind of told margo that I thought she wasn't trying her best to find the person who's got it in for mom because she doesn't like her and that if it was Katie who was at risk that she would have found the person already."answered his nephew;"I had just found out about what had been going on and somebody being after mom the night before and I was mad that they hadn't found the person who was doing all that stuff and I was scared that something really bad was gonna happen to mom."

"That still doesn't give you the right to say stuff like that to margo!"said brad a bit shocked;"Come on,parker,what were you thinking?"

"It was stupid of me,uncle brad,I know."started his nephew softly when brad got a phonecall and waited for his uncle to hang up the phone for them to finish their conversation and then he saw the shocked look on brad's face as he finally hung up;"What's wrong?"

"That was your dad."answered he;"He's at the hospital with your mother."

"Why?"asked parker shocked;"Did they have an accident or something."

"All I know is that your mother fell or something at the policestation and that he called an ambulance to take her to the hospital because she was unconscious."said his uncle;"Look,I'm gonna drive you guys out to the farm and then I'm gonna go to the hospital,parker,so let's get your brother and sister."

"I wanna come too."answered he;"I wanna see if mom's okay for myself!"

"Please,parker,don't fight me on this one and just do what you're told."begged brad annoyed;"Your dad told me to take you guys to the farm and I'm sure that he will come and get you guys later on when he's sure that your mother is okay and all."

"She is gonna be okay,isn't she?"asked his nephew worried;"Isn't she,uncle brad?"

"Hey,your mother is a tough lady and she's probably just fine."said he and pulled parker with him out of the kitchen;"Let's go."

At the hospital jack was sitting next to carly's bed in one of the examiningrooms,waiting for carly's doctor to come back with the testresults when carly woke up;"Jack…?"

"Hey,honey,how are you feeling?"asked he worried,but also relieved to see her awake again as he kissed her;"You're at the hospital now,carly,do you remember what happened at the policestation?"

"I remember running into Katie and being so angry that I started yelling at her and I think I even slapped her,jack,then everything started spinning infront of my eyes and next thing I know I'm waking up here."started carly slowly;"I guess I must have fainted or something."

"Did Katie push you or hit you back?"said her husband hesitating;"Did she do anything to you,carly?"

"No,I don't think it was anything she did."answered she with faint smile;"The woman is a total bitch and all,but I don't remember her pushing me or anything and do you really think she's any match for me anyway?"

"No,not for my fisty wife."smiled jack as he kissed carly again;"I was so worried when I saw you laying there unconscious and I was furious at Katie because I thought she had done something to do."

"Is the baby okay?"asked his wife worried;"Tell me the truth,jack!"

"As far as I know the baby is fine."started he slowly and took her hand in his;"But you're not if you're fainting just like that and you were dizzy back in Montana too,so maybe I should have taken you to a doctor right there and then instead of letting you convince me that you were okay."

"I was okay,jack,it was no big deal and i wasn't really all that dizzy."answered carly lying again;"Can we please not go over that again?"

"Look,carly,it's obvisious that there is something wrong with you or else you wouldn't have fainted at the policestation and you've been really exhausted lately and god knows what else that you haven't been telling me and I've been worried a lot about your health lately,so since you're already in the hospital right now I'm gonna make damn sure that they give you a full check-up and I don't care whether you agree with me or not!"said her husband irritated and saw the furious look on carly's face and thanked his lucky stars that doctor schiller walked in before she had a chance to respond;"Hi,doctor schiller,do you have the test results?"

"I do."began she slowly and turned towards carly;"Your bloodpressure is way too high for a woman in your condition and you're showing signs of pre-eclampsia,so I'm afraid we're gonna have to keep you here for atleast a day or two to approve your condition and you also have a mild concusion because of the fall."

"No way!"started carly upset;"I'm not staying at the hospital!"

"Calm down,carly,you need to stay as calm as possible in order to get your bloodpressure down!"warned doctor schiller her patient as her beeper went off and she quickly looked up at jack;"Please convince your wife to stay calm,jack,I will be back in a little while."

"You heard what the doctor said,carly,you need to stay calm!"said he and saw the tears in carly's eyes,so he put his arms around her and sat down next to her on the bed;"Hey,it's gonna be okay and we're gonna get through this,honey,in less then 7 months this will all seem like a bad dream and our beautyfull baby will be safe and sound in our arms."

"I don't want to stay here."cried carly as she lay her head against jack's shoulder;"I just wanna go home with you,to our kids."

"I want that too,honey,but the best thing for you and the baby right now is staying at the hospital and if that's the best thing then that what we will do."answered her husband while he gently kissed her forhead;"You're not gonna win this one from me,mrs. Snyder,this time I'm gonna be more stubborn then you because what am I gonna do if anything were to happen to you!"

To be continued….


	53. Chapter 53

chapter 53...

A little while later brad walked into carly's hospitalroom just after carly had fallen asleep;"Hi,how's my sister-in-law doing?"

"Not all that good,brad,doctor schiller wants her to stay for atleast a couple of days."answered his brother as he quickly took him out into the hallway;"How are the kids doing and what did you tell them?"

"I haven't told them anything yet,except for parker because he was in the room with me when you called and I made him promise not to tell j.j. and sage anything yet."said he;"What happened at the policestation?"

"Margo told us about Katie finding sage,brad,which by the way you forgot to tell us about,and carly kind of freaked out about that,so I got her to go outside and let me handle talking to margo about it."started jack slowly;"Then we suddenly heard carly and Katie outside and when we got to them carly was laying on the ground,unconscious,with Katie standing over her,so I called an ambulance and we ended up here."

"So,what does that mean,jack,that your wife and your ex had it out or something?"asked his brother surprised;"Did Katie do this to carly?"

"She said she didn't do anything and carly said the same thing more or less,so I guess this had nothing to do with Katie."answered he suddenly grabbing brad's arm;"It would have been nice knowing about Katie finding sage before walking into that policestation!"

"I'm sorry,jack,I know I should have told you guys,but I wasn't sure if I should and there wasn't any proof that she had anything to do with sage disappearing."said brad a bit guilty;"Maybe if I had said something then carly wouldn't be laying here now."

"It was stupid of you not to say something,brad,but what happened wasn't your fault and I guess it's a good thing that carly ended up here because she had been pretending to be fine all this time while she wasn't."started his brother tired when doctor schiller came towards them;"Hi,doctor schiller,carly fell asleep."

"Were you able to convince carly that it's better for her and the baby if she stays here for atleast a couple of days?"asked she;"It really is the best thing."

"I think I was able to convince her,doctor schiller,or atleast I hope so."answered jack with a faint smile;"By the way,can I ask you a question about carly?"

"Sure and I will answer it if I can."smiled his wife's doctor;"What is it,jack?"

"Carly has been really exhausted for weeks and I know of atleast one time that she nearly fainted just like she did today,so does that mean that it was all because of what you said was wrong with her earlier?"started he hesitating;"Could this have been going on for a while?"

"It is possible that her bloodpressure has been too high for a while and that could cause exhaustion as well as dizzyspells among other things and ofcourse at one point that could lead to pre-eclampsia and that is dangerous to both the mother and baby."said doctor schiller as she put her hand on jack's shoulder;"But don't worry,jack,atleast we know about it now and we can do our best to make sure that carly gets all better again."

"Thanks,doctor schiller."answered her patient's husband;"I'm glad carly is getting the help that she needs now."

"You're welcome."started she and looked at her watch;"I have to go to a meeting now,but I'll be back to check on your wife later on and if there's anything else you can always have me paged."

And off she walked,leaving jack and brad outside of carly's room.

At the policestation Katie was sitting in an interogationroom with margo;"How long are you going to keep me here,margo?"

"As long as it takes for me to find out the truth!"said she tired;"You don't seem to understand in what kind of trouble you are right now,Katie!"

"I didn't do anything!"answered her sister;"I didn't hurt carly and I sure as hell didn't kidnap sage or anything,so why am I still here?"

"Why do you think?"asked margo;"Sage is missing and all of a sudden you show up with her hours later and you just happen to find her out in the snyder-barn,where you have no business being at night,Katie,and today we find carly out cold on the ground while you're standing over her just after we hear you guys yelling at eachother."

"For the last time,margo,I didn't kidnap sage and I didn't hurt carly!"yelled she angry and got up;"I'm going home!"

"No,you're not and if you walk out of that door I will arrest you!"warned her sister Katie;"This isn't a game or something,Katie,this is serious and if it turns out that you had something to do with these things then you could go to jail!"

"But I didn't have anything to do with any of that,margo,I would never kidnap a kid and I didn't lay a hand on carly today!"started Katie again as she sat back down;"It's no secret that I don't like carly,but I wouldn't attack her or anything or kidnap her daughter!"

"What would you do to get back at her?"said she hesitating;"Would you pull stupid pranks at her club or would you set the storageroom on fire with her in it or place a cruel piece in the newspaper about carly being dead or would you cancel her honeymoon?"

"What?"asked her sister shocked;"What the hell are you accusing me off?"

"Just tell me the truth!"answered margo softly;"Look me in the eye and tell me the truth,katie,did you have anything to do with any of those things?"

"I'm not gonna even answer that question and I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me that!"said she angry while she got back up and walked away;"Arrest me if you like,but i've had enough of this and I'm going home!"

"Katie!"called her sister on after her;"This isn't just gonna go away!"

Out at the snyderfarm emma was preparing dinner when parker walked in with j.j. and they were fighting about something;"Hey,calm down,boys,what's going on?"

"Parker was being mean to sage just now."answered j.j. as he looked angry at parker;"He said that it was her fault that mom and dad came home early from their honeymoon."

"Is that true?"asked his dad's aunt shocked and turned towards parker;"Why would you do a mean thing like that,parker?"

"I wasn't lying or anything!"said he angry;"If she hadn't been stupid enough to let somebody grab her then they wouldn't have had to come home and then mom wouldn't be…."

"Parker!"warned emma him quickly;"That's enough and it isn't fair to blame your sister for any of that and I want you to go upstairs to think about what you did for a while."

"Fine,aunt emma!"answered her nephew's son and went upstairs;"Whatever!"

"Where is sage?"asked she while turning towards j.j. a bit worried;"Could you go get her for me?"

"She's outside,crying."started j.j. hesitating;"What did parker want to say about mom?"

"Probaly that she was upset about cutting the honeymoon short."said his dad's aunt lying because she knew jack would wanna be the one to tell the kids about carly being in the hospital;"But your parents would have been more upset if they hadn't been told about sage being missing and none of this is your sister's fault,j.j."

"I'll go get sage."answered he and walked away;"I'll be back right away with her."

To be continued….


	54. Chapter 54

chapter 54...

That evening at the hospital jack and carly were talking in her room when gwen walked in with her husband;"Hey,guys."

"Hey,you two."said carly looking up and saw the worried look on her sister's face;"What's with that look,gwen,I'm okay."

"Are you really?"asked she not convinced;"Jack said that you fainted at the policestation and that you need to stay here for atleast a couple of days and that you also almost fainted on your honeymoon."

"Jack is overreacting."answered her sister annoyed as she gave jack an angry look;"I feel fine."

"You're not fine,carly,even doctor schiller said so."started jack slowly;"Your bloodpressure is way too high and you show signs of pre-eclampsia,so you're far from being fine and you can't keep pretending that you are."

"Can we please talk about something else?"said she quickly changing the subject when she realized jack wasn't gonna let up about it this time around and looked at will & gwen;"How's the music-business?"

"A recording-company has asked gwen to record a new song and maybe even a whole album."answered will proudly;"Isn't that awesome?"

"I don't know if I'm gonna do it yet."started his wife hesitating;"It would mean having to spend a lot of time away from my family and I don't know if I want to do that right now,will,you know that."

"And I already told you that you should do this because it's your dream and we support you."smiled he and kissed his wife;"You know that."

"Will is right,gwen,you should take this chance and do it."said carly;"You really should."

"Maybe you're right."answered her sister;"I will if you promise to listen to doctor schiller and to your husband,carly,because you need to take things easy right now and stop pretending to be fine when you're not."

"That's blackmail."started she with a faint smile;"Guess I don't have much of a choice with you all ganging up on me."

"Good girl."smiled jack teasing as he kissed her;"This is for your own good and for the baby's."

At the lakeview Katie was sitting at the bar when henry showed up;"Goodevening,bubbles,why are you sitting here all alone?"

"What are you doing here?"asked she annoyed;"Shouldn't you be at al's?"

"I'm worried about you and so is Vienna."started her friend slowly;"Hey,why don't you tell me what is wrong and what troubles you have gotten yourself into."

"Why don't you just go back to Vienna and leave me alone,henry,I wanna be alone."answered Katie;"There's nothing that you can do."

"Don't say that,bubbles,I'm your friend and I wanna help."said he surprised;"Just tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong and just go away and leave me alone."yelled his friend angry as she got up and walked away;"Just leave me alone!"

"Is the friendship over,henry?"smiled brad and came up to henry just as Katie walked away;"Looks like Katie is getting in over her head."

"What do you mean?"asked he worried;"Do you know what's going on with her?"

"Sage went missing and Katie happen to find her somewhere where she had no business being and there are other things that she might be involved in."answered his friend;"Katie has gotten away with things for way too long and her luck is aboutv to run out."

"No way that Katie would kidnap a child,brad,there's no way!"said henry shocked;"I don't know what is going on with bubbles,but she wouldn't do something like that."

"Wake up,henry,your bubbles isn't as innocent as she claims to be and you have no idea what that woman is probably capable of."warned he henry and walked away;"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

At the hospital will and gwen had already left a while ago and carly was trying her best to stay awake and not to let jack see how tired she was,but ofcourse he was smart enough to see through it and got up;"I'm gonna go home and let you get some sleep."

"Why?"asked his wife and grabbed his arm;"I'm not tired,jack,please stay a little while longer."

"I wish I could,honey,but I can't because I have to go home to the kids and you need to go to sleep."answered he,gently kissing her;"I'll be back in the morning."

"I don't wanna stay here,jack,I wanna go home."started carly with tears in her eyes;"I can stay in bed at home too."

"We both know that you wouldn't stay in bed at home."said her husband with a faint smile;"Come on,carly,this is the best thing for you right now."

"I guess so."answered she softly;"I just hate hospitals and I've already been here too much this last year."

"Hey,this is only gonna be for a couple of days or so and it's gonna be okay."promised jack and kissed her again;"I promise."

To be continued….


	55. Chapter 55

The carly story the updates part 55...

A few hours later jack was exhausted when he finally sat down on his own couch,after having picked up at the kids from the farm,explaining them what had happened and finally getting them upstairs to bed and to sleep;"What a day."

Then the doorbell rang and curious as to who would stop by that late at night jack opened the door and to his surprise he saw Katie standing there;"I need to talk to you,jack,please?"

"What do you want?"asked he annoyed and tried to stay calm;"I've had a hard enough day as it is and I'm not in the mood for your drama now,so just go away and leave me alone."

"Please,jack,you have to help me!"begged his ex and put her foot in the doorway when jack tried to close it;"Margo thinks I did all those things to carly and I didn't!"

"What do you want from me,Katie,do you think I care what margo thinks and that I'd be more then willing to help you or something?"said jack angry;"You have a lot of nerve showing up here and asking for my help!"

"You once loved me,jack,don't you remember?"asked she and grabbed his arm;"After what you put me through you owe me this!"

"I owe you?"yelled her ex even more angry and pushed Katie away from the door;"Get the hell out of here and don't even dare to come back or I won't be responsible for my actions then!"

"You'll be sorry for this,jack,I promise you that!"warned Katie him furious as she turned around and walked away;"You and that witch of a wife of yours!"

"What a….."started he to himself after closing the door and turning around when he saw parker standing on the stairs;"What are you doing up,parker,you're suppose to be asleep!"

"What did Katie want?"asked his son and came downstairs;"Does margo really think that she had something to do with all that stuff that happened to mom?"

"I don't know,parker,I guess so."answered jack tired;"You need to go to sleep now,buddy,or else you'll be too tired for school tomorrow."

"Who cares about school?"said he angry;"Somebody is out to get mom and now katie shows up here begging for your help!"

"I care about you going to school and so does your mother!"started his father slowly;"They will catch the person who is out to get your mother and I doubt if Katie will show up again,so don't worry and please go back to bed!"

"Fine!"answered his son still not happy when jack's cellphone started ringing;"That's probably Katie again."

"Go to bed now,parker!"warned jack him annoyed and picked up the phone as parker began to walk up the stairs;"Hello?"

"What's wrong?"asked he worried and came back down the stairs when he saw the shocked look on jack's face;"Dad?"

"I need to go to the hospital right now,parker,so could you please stay with your brother and sister while I call brad in the meantime to come here and watch you guys?"said his father while he grabbed his jacket and his keys;"Your mother's okay,but I need to go downthere and I'll explain everything later."

"Is mom really okay?"started parker worried and grabbed jack's arm as he wanted to rush out of there;"Please tell me the truth,dad!"

"Yes,parker,your mother is okay and that's the truth."answered he and quickly hugged his son before walking out of the house;"Now please do what I ask of you and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Margo was sound asleep when she was woken up by the phone ringing and pretty annoyed she picked up;"This better be good!"

"Who was that?"asked tom still half asleep after his wife hung up the phone a few minutes later and rushed out of bed to get dressed as he turned around towards her;"Margo?"

"I need to go to the hospital."answered she while quickly walking into the bathroom;"Go back to sleep,tom,I will fill you in on all the details when I get back."

"Maybe I should come with you."said her husband surprised about her reaction;"Does this phonecall and you rushing off at this hour have anything to do with carly?"

"Yes,it does and I need to get overthere right now,so I don't have time to explain anything now and I will tell you all about it when I get back."promised margo coming out of the bathroom as she kissed him and quickly walked away;"Sleep tight,honey."

Less then ten minutes later margo arrived at the hospital and rushed over to carly's room where jack was standing outside in the hallway,talking to dallas and doctor schiller;"Hey,guys,I came as soon as I could."

"Hi,margo."said doctor schiller before turning towards jack;"Call me if there's anything else and I will check on carly in the morning,jack."

"Thanks,doctor schiller."answered he and looked at margo as the doctor walked away;"What the hell is going on here?"

"I wish I knew."started his friend slowly;"Is carly okay?"

"What do you think?"asked jack tired;"She woke up and found that stupid doll in her bed,staring at her,margo,so ofcourse she's not okay and she was so freaking out that they had to sedate her."

"I will have somebody watch her 24 hours a day,jack,to make sure that this doesn't happen again."said she;"She will be safe!"

"You're damn straight about that!"answered her friend angry;"I will make sure of that!"

"How the hell did that stupid puppet get into carly's room anyway,dallas?"asked margo;"I'm sure it didn't walk itself in there and on to her bed."

"Nobody has seen or heard anything,so we have no idea how that puppet got there in the first place."said he;"Or if it's the same puppet that sam used and I made somebody bring it down to the policestation to have that checked out."

"Are you guys kidding me?"started jack stuned;"Ofcourse that's the same puppet as that psycho had and he hates carly for not wanting him,so he must be behind everything that has been happening!"

"Wait a minute,jack,that's not possible because he's locked up!"answered his friend;"Sam is locked up remember?"

"So?"asked he angry;"He could have asked somebody to do all that stuff for him,so that doesn't mean he had nothing to do with all the stuff that has been happening to carly!"

"How on earth could sam have known about where you and carly were going on your honeymoon and cancel the hotel from his jailcell?"said margo;"Come on,jack,you're not thinking straight and there's no way it could be sam who's behind all of this."

"Then it must be somebody who is close enough to us to get their hands on that kind of information and who hates carly!"started he angry and opened carly's hospitaldoor;"Either you guys catch who's behind all of this or I will!"

"We better get this person fast before jack does!"answered his friend as she looked at dallas after jack had gone into carly's room;"Let's check out if sam had anything to do with any of this and then see who else could have done this."

To be continued….


	56. Chapter 56

Note From the author : Due to some personal issues i haven't been able to write for a while,so sorry for the long wait for an update and hopefully the next updates won't take so long.

I also want to wish all my readers a merry x-mas and an amazing,healthy and awesome 2013.

chapter 56...

The next morning sage woke up and was surprised to see her uncle laying down on the couch,asleep,when she came into the livingroom,so she woke him up;"What are you doing here,uncle brad,where's dad?"

"Your dad had to leave for a little while and asked me to look after you guys,honey,but I'm sure he will be back real soon."answered he still half asleep as he sat up straight;"What time is it?"

"It's half past seven,uncle brad,it's time for school."said his niece;"Who's gonna make our lunches and make sure we get to school in time?"

"I will."started brad with a faint smile;"Just give me a minute to wake up,sage,go get your brothers and I will take care of the rest."

"Okay,uncle brad,but is mom coming from the hospital today?"asked she;"Or can we go and visit her at the hospital after school?"

"Why don't you ask your dad all those questions later because he can answer them better then I can,sweety,okay?"answered her uncle and got up;"I need some coffee."

At the hospital jack was still awake,which he had been through out the night as he sat there next to his wife,and was staring at carly while holding her hand when doctor schiller walked in;"Hi,jack,did you stay here all night?"

"Yes,I just didn't wanna leave her alone."started he hesitating;"Wasn't she suppose to be awake already?"

"There's no reason for you to worry about carly not being awake yet and I'm sure she will wake up soon enough."answered his wife's doctor;"You look like you could use some sleep right now,jack,why don't you go home and i will have the nurses call you if there's any problem."

"No,I wanna be here when carly wakes up."said jack as doctor schiller checked carly's vital signs and wrote something down on her chart;"What will happen if carly's bloodpressure won't go down,doctor schiller,what then?"

"We will talk about that if it should happen to come to that,jack,but for now you have to stay positive and not assume the worst."started she slowly;"Carly is a strong woman."

"She sure is."smiled her patient's husband sadly when he felt carly's hand moving beneath his and as he looked at her jack saw that she was slowly waking up;"Hey,honey."

"Jack….?"asked carly still not fully awake as she looked around and saw doctor schiller too;"Doctor schiller….?"

"Goodmorning,carly,how are you feeling?"said she;"You might still feel a bit hazy for a while but that's only because of the sedative and it's nothing to be alarmed about."

"Sedative?"started her patient confused at first,but then it all began to come back to her what had happened the night before;"Oh,my god,cowboy jack was sitting there when I woke up and he was staring at me with that creepy look."

"It's okay,honey,that stupid dummy is gone now and it won't happen again,so try to stay as calm as possible."answered jack worried as he put his arms around carly and sat down on the bed next to her,holding her tight;"I won't let anybody hurt you!"

At the policestation margo was looking at the file they have made about all the stuff that had happened to carly when tom showed up;"Hey,I missed you at breakfast this morning."

"Yeah,I know and I'm sorry,but we really need to work on this and find out who's behind all those things that have happened to carly."answered his wife as she looked up with a guilty look;"Like people suddenly not showing up for work at metro,orders getting cancelled for the club,the fire and carly getting trapped in the storageroom,the weird obituary in the newspaper,jack and carly's hotel being cancelled,sage going missing and now cowboy jack or atleast a doll that looks just like it showing up in her hospitalbed."

"That is weird,margo,how could cowboy jack show up at the hospital when he was locked in a policestorageroom after the trail against sam?"asked tom curious;"Have you checked if that puppet is still there and if there is a look alike?"

"Dallas is checking that right now."said she tired;"We have also checked if there's any way sam could be connected to all of this,but there is no evidence that he has a partner on the outside who's doing his dirty work for him and since he's still safely locked up in jail after nearly killing carly and abducting her he couldn't have done it himself either,so we're still not any closer to finding out who's behind all of this."

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough,honey,you always do."started her husband slowly;"So how is carly doing after what was probably a terrible shock lastnight?"

"Jack said they had to sedate her because she was freaking out."answered margo;"I still don't like the woman,tom,but it must be terrible knowing that there is somebody out to get you without knowing who or why and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Don't you think that maybe it's time to let go off your dislike of carly and try to get to know her better instead of always judging her by her mistakes?"asked he hesitating;"I know that hal would have wanted that and it would make jack happy too."

"Why are you bringing that up again?"said his wife irritated;"I have good reasons for not liking carly and do you really think this is the time or the place to talk about this?"

"We both know that the reason why you dislike carly is because of hal since that's when it started and you have never forgiven her for what she did to him,margo,even though he forgave her."answered tom and kissed margo on her cheeck;"Just think about what I said and remember that we all make mistakes and that nobody is perfect."

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked she angry as tom walked away;"Tom!"

"I need to get to court,so I will talk to you later."smiled her husband and left the policestation;"Love you,honey."

To be continued…..


	57. Chapter 57

chapter 57...

A little before noon Brad was waiting at WOAK for kim to arrive and to sign his new contract with woak when katie showed up;"Can we please talk,brad?"

"No,we can't!"said he annoyed to see her;"I haven't nothing to talk about with you,so just go away and leave me alone!"

"I need your help and if you're as love with me as you claimed to be not so long ago then you will help me."answered Katie;"Everybody seems to think that I had something to do with what has been happening to carly."

"So?"asked her former co-host;"I think you had something to do with that too,so if you really think that I'm gonna help you in any way then you're crazy,Katie,so get lost!"

"Are you crazy?"started she angry;"How can you even think something like that?"

"Look,I know how you can get when you're out for revenge because you did it once before when simon choose carly over you."said brad;"You wouldn't stop until you made her pay,even though you knew it would hurt jack and their kids,so I know what you're capable of when you're angry at someone and I know you're angry at carly for what happened with jack,which by the way was his own choice."

"Thanks a lot for thinking I would even kill somebody just because I'm mad,brad,thanks a lot."answered his former co-host furious as she turned around,wanted to walk away and bumped right into tara;"Hey,watch where you're going!"

"Looks like somebody got up at the wrong side of the bed this morning."smiled tara as Katie rushed out of the studio and looked at brad;"Did I interrupt something important,brad?"

"Nothing that has to do with Katie is important."said he with a faint smile;"So what brings you downhere,boss?"

"Please don't call me that,brad,I don't want anybody to know that yet."answered his date for that evening;"I just came to see if we were still on for tonight."

"Ofcourse we're still on for tonight,tara,I'll pick you up at seven."smiled brad;"Tonight's gonna go perfect without any interruptions."

At the hospital lily had been visting carly while jack had gone home quickly to get some things for carly and as he returned lily was just leaving;"Hey,are you already going,lily,you don't have to leave because of me."

"I'm not,jack,I have to go home anyway."smiled she and looked at carly;"Let them pamper you for once,carly,relax and take it easy."

"Wish I could,but it's already driving me nuts just laying there and not being allowed to do anything or just go home."answered her friend with a sad smile;"Thanks,lily."

"It's gonna be okay,carly,it really is."said lily as she left the room;"Bye,guys."

"Bye."started she hesitating while she looked at jack;"How are the kids?"

"They're fine and at school."answered her husband and noticed the worried look on carly's face;"What's wrong,honey,are you worried about the kids?"

"If I asked you something would you give me an honest answer?"asked carly;"Would you tell me the truth?"

"Ofcourse I would."said he surprised;"What is it,carly,what's on your mind?"

"Is sam out of jail again?"started his wife softly;"Is he after me,jack,is that why all these keep happening and is that why cowboy jack was sitting at the end of my bed last night?"

"No,honey,sam isn't out of jail and he isn't after you."answered jack shocked about her question;"What happened last night was nothing more then a stupid joke by somebody with a sick sense of humor and it won't happen again,carly,so there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Lastnight wasn't the first thing that has happened to me,jack,so don't pretend that nothing is wrong and that everything is fine!"said she angry;"Somebody locked me up at metro in the storage-room and set it on fire,then somebody cancelled our hotelroom and after that some sicko kidnapped our daughter and left her drugged in the snyder-barn and lastnight cowboy jack showed up in my bed here,so don't tell me I'm seeing things that aren't there and that there's nothing to worry about!"

"Please,carly,try to calm down."begged her husband worried;"Getting worked up isn't good for you or the baby!"

"Keeping the truth from me isn't good either!"started carly tired;"Just tell me the truth,jack,is there somebody out there who wants to hurt me or something?"

"Yes."answered he,realizing there wasn't any point to keeping the truth from his wife any longer;"But the police is on it and I will make sure that nothing bad happens to you again!"

"How…?"asked his wife shocked;"How long have you known?"

"Is that really important?"said jack and took her hand into his;"What's important,carly,is that the police will have the person who's behind it soon enough!"

"It's important to me!"answered she;"How long,jack?"

"Since the fire at metro I guess."started her husband slowly as carly pulled away her hand;"Come on,honey,i didn't tell you because you had enough on your mind and I didn't want to add anymore stress."

"So you knew somebody was after me and thought it was okay not to tell me?"asked carly angry and turned away her head;"Go home,jack,get out of here!"

"But…."said he surprised about her reaction;"You don't expect me to leave you here alone in this state?"

"I want you to go home,jack,now!"answered his wife;"Go away!"

"No,not when you're like this!"started jack worried and tried to make carly look at him;"Please calm down,carly,you know what doctor schiller said about getting all worked up!"

"Please just go home,jack,I need to be alone right now!"begged she in tears as she looked at him;"Go!"

"Okay,but only because I don't want to upset you any further and please remember that what I did was for your own good and not to hurt you."answered her husband softly while he walked away;"I love you,carly!"

Without answering jack back carly turned away from him and pulled the covers up higher as jack left the room.

To be continued….


	58. Chapter 58

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR : I WISH EVERYONE A WONDERFULL, HEALTHY AND AMAZING 2013. MAY ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME WITH MY STORIES.

Chapter 58...

A little while later jack was at home,driving himself nuts by thinking about if he should ignore carly's request and just go back to the hospital,when his cousin showed up at his doorstep;"Hi,jack,glad I caught you here."

"What do you want?"asked he a bit unfriendly;"What is it?"

"Looks like somebody's in a bad mood here."answered holden surprised as he walked in;"How come,jack,what happened?"

"Carly told me to get out of her room because she found out that I already knew about somebody being after her and I didn't tell her."started his cousin irritated;"Doesn't that woman understand that I only did that for her own good as well as for our baby's,holden?"

"Sounds a lot like all the times carly used that excuse when she kept something from you."said he with a faint smile;"Why are you so surprised that she's mad at you for not saying anything?"

"If you came downhere to tell me that carly is right for being mad at me and that I was so wrong then you can just get the hell out of here."warned jack his cousin angry;"I'm not in the mood for that!"

"Hey,calm down,jack,I understand why you kept it a secret from your wife and all,but I can also understand why she is mad at you right now and if you were honest with yourself then you'd understand that too because if things were reverse then you'd be furious with her."answered his cousin;"Just give carly some time to deal with this and let it all sink it,because it has to be tough realizing that there is somebody out to get you and she has already been through a lot with sam and all."

"But I need to be there at the hospital with her,holden,what if something happens to her or to the baby while i'm not there?"asked he tired;"I need to keep her safe!"

"Carly will be safe enough with a police standing right outside her door."laughed he;"Come on,jack,this has got nothing to do with keeping carly safe,but with you not understanding why she's mad at you while you've been mad at her for doing something like that so many times in the past."

"Shut up!"warned jack him angry again and pushed holden;"If you came here to make fun of me then just leave!"

"Hey,calm down,jack,I'm not making fun of you!"said his cousin;"I can understand your need to fix this right away,but you really need to back off if carly wants you to because else you're only gonna make things worse for yourself!"

"Maybe you're right."answered he;"I just feel so helpless right now and I wanna be there for her."

"I know and I totally understand,but just give carly the space she asked for and she'll have calmed down before you know it."started holden with a faint smile;"She can't be without you anymore then you can be without her."

While jack was talking to holden carly was trying to get some rest,but the whole conversation with jack kept going through her mind and she couldn't forget the look on his face when she asked him to leave and she felt guilty about being so hard on her husband;"Damn it!"

"Talking to yourself,carly?"asked a voice she hadn't heard in a while just as carly was about to pick up the phone to call jack;"That's never a good sign,girl."

"Oh,my god,what are you doing here?"said she shocked and didn't notice the syringe until it was too late and she felt the needle in her arm;"What are you doing?

"This is called justice,carly!"answered her guest suddenly angry while she grabbed carly's arms and held her down while the sedative that was in the syringe did its job and slowly sedated carly;"You will pay!"

"No….!"whispered carly as she lost consciousness while still trying to get away from her attacker;"Why…?"

After carly was out cold her attacker pulled her out of bed and on to another bed,waiting at the door,and then,after checking outside the door if there was anybody there,carly was wheeled out of the room by her attacker and down the hallway without anybody seeing what had just happened.

Not even a minute after carly was taken from her room margo walked towards her hospitalroom with dallas and she was surprised not to see a policeofficer sitting beside the door,so alarmed ofcourse they quickly walked into carly's room and were shocked to see nobody in there;"Damn it,dallas,where is carly?"

"Calm down,margo,maybe she had to get some tests done or something."said he and looked around;"Let's not jump to any conclusions yet."

"Where the hell is that cop that I ordered to be outside of carly's room 24 hours a day?"asked his boss;"If something happens to her jack will go nuts and he will never forgive me!"

"Hey,jack is probably with carly right now,so we just have to ask the nurse where they are."answered dallas as they walked into the hallway and stopped the first nurse that they could find;"Excuse me,miss,but do you happen to know where mrs. Snyder is?"

"She is in her room."said the nurse surprised;"Or atleast that's where she was when I checked on her ten minutes ago,detective."

"Thank you."started he worried and turned towards margo;"Okay,now we can start to worry!"

"Go back to the station and get everybody avalible officer downhere for a full search and find out where that damn cop is who was suppose to be standing outside of carly's door!"answered margo;"We need to find carly and fast!"

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59...

As margo was trying to find out what had happened to carly and where she was Katie was talking to vienna and henry;"I'm serious,guys,they wanna frame me for all that stuff that has happened to carly lately!"

"Nobody's trying to frame you for anything,Katie,that's all in your head."laughed Vienna;"Besides,who cares about what happened to carly anyway."

"I guess her family does."started her man as he looked at Katie;"Look,bubbles,you can't blame them for being suspicious of you right now."  
"What are you saying?"asked she angry;"That I had something to do with any of that?"

"Ofcourse not,Katie,that's not what I'm saying!"answered henry quickly;"But they all know that you hate carly and you were the one who found sage."

"Thanks a lot,henry,great friend you are!"said his friend and walked away just as her phone started ringing;"Hello?"

"Katie….!"called he on after her;"I didn't mean it the way that it sounded,bubbles."

"I'm on the phone!"started Katie annoyed while she quickly walked out of al's and continued her phonecall;"What do you want?"

"Meet me in twenty minutes!"answered the voice on the other end of the line;"You know where."

"Like I already told you when you called earlier I'm done with you and your games!"said she;"Stop calling me!"

"Do you really want me to send some evidence,linking you to the fire at metro,to the police?"asked the person on the other end of the line;"Do you,Katie?"

"I didn't set that fire!"started she shocked;"You know that!"

"I do,but the police doesn't and when I send them what I have then you will take the fall for that!"laughed the voice;"So,what's it gonna be?"

"Fine!"said Katie tired;"I will meet you there and then we're through and I'm done playing your games!"

"Katie….!"started her friend who was suddenly standing behind her;"What's going on,honey,how were you talking to on the phone?"

"That was nobody,Vienna,what do you want?"asked she and turned around;"Did henry send you out here to talk to me?"

"No,he didn't and i'm worried about you!"answered she;"He didn't mean that the way that it sounded."

"Yes,he did and I don't blame him."said Katie in tears suddenly as she rushed out of there,leaving Vienna standing there,worried and confused;"I'm sorry,Vienna,I really am."

Jack was helping his daughter with her homework when dallas showed up at the door;"Hey,jack,can I come in?"

"Sure."said he surprised as he let dallas in and turned around to sage;"Why don't you go and check up on your brothers upstairs for me?"

"Why don't you just say that you need to talk to dallas and you don't want me to hear it."answered his daughter rolling her eyes as she went up the stairs;"I'm not a little kid anymore,dad!"

"Kids!"started jack with a faint smile while he turned towards dallas after he had made sure sage had really gone upstairs;"So what brings you here,dallas,is there any news on who is after carly?"

"No,we have no idea yet who's behind all those that happened to carly and as it turns out there's no way sam could have had anything to do with it,because he didn't even make as much as a phonecall since he got locked up and he has had no phonecalls himself or any letters either,so that's not what I'm here about."answered he hesitating;"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"asked his friend worried;"What happened,dallas,is it carly?"

"Margo and I were at the hospital 30 minutes ago and when we went into carly's room she was…."said dallas;"She wasn't there,jack."

"Where was she then?"started he in shock and grabbed dallas' coat in sudden anger;"Where the hell is my wife,dallas,where is she?"

"We don't know."answered his friend while he gently pushed jack off of him;"But we are doing everything that we possible can to find her,jack,I promise!"

"Damned,dallas,I knew that this would happen and I shouldn't have let her make me go home!"said jack almost in tears;"If anything happens to my wife…!"

"You can't think like that,jack,you have to stay positive!"started he softly;"We will find carly!"

While jack was quickly bringing the kids to the farm with dallas before going over to the hospital to help look for his wife Katie arrived at meeting place,an old factory in the west side of oakdale and she went inside;"Hello?"

"Hello,Katie."smiled her partner in crime as she stepped out of the shadows;"I knew you'd be a smart girl and do what you're told."

"You didn't leave me with much of a choice,did you now!"answered she angry;"What was so important that I had to rush downhere?"

"I wanted you to share in our revenge-moment."said the woman and pulled Katie towards an old office in the back of the factory where carly was hanging tied on a chair,unconscious;"The time for revenge has come now!"

" Are you insane or something and how were able to get her all the way downhere?"asked Katie while she looked next to her;"I was okay with the pranks at first,but you're crazy if you think I will let you take it this far and how long do you think it will be before jack shows up here?"

"You don't have much of a choice,Katie,and jack isn't gonna get here in time!"laughed the woman standing next to her and pulled a gun on Katie;"Guess i will have to get ride of you too."

"Are you crazy?"asked she terrified as she walked backwards while the gun was pointing straight at her;"What are you going to do,shoot us both?"

"Yes,I am!"smiled kit;"Carly deserves to die for what she did to sam and to me by trying to steal him away from me and you know too much,so I will have to get ride of you too now that you have turned on me!"

To be continued….


	60. Chapter 60

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR : I just want to thank you all for reading my story. Reading all of your sweet replies and support mean a lot to me. I hope you have an amazing Valentine's day on the 14th.

chapter 60...

At the hospital margo was talking to one of her officers when she saw jack and dallas coming up to her and turned towards dallas;"Why did you go to him when I told you not to do that yet?"

"Hey,it's his wife and he has a right to know that she's missing!"answered he;"So,where's the cop that was suppose to be outside of carly's room?"

"I had somebody else take him home because we found him on in the toilet,sick as a dog."started his boss hesitating as she looked at jack;"It's gonna be okay,jack,we will find her."

"Damned,margo,you guys let this happen!"said jack furious;"How did this psycho get carly out of here in the middle of the day in a hospital with a cop standing outside of her door?"

"It seems that the officer that was standing outside of her room suddenly got really sick and rushed to the toilets."answered she with a guilty look on her face;"He says that some nurse gave him a cup of coffee and less then five minutes later he was as sick as a dog."

"So this nurse gave him something?"asked her friend stuned;"Did you get him the identify the nurse?"

"We're working on that."said margo;"But atleast we now know we're atleast looking for a woman."

"Do we know how she got carly out of here,margo?"started dallas slowly;"I mean,I don't see carly just letting somebody take her out of the hospital."

"We found a syringe on the floor in carly's room,so I think that this fake nurse sedated her before kidnapping her."answered she;" We already send it down to the lab for some tests and I have some men going over the security-tapes as we speak."  
"Damn it!"yelled jack frustrated;"I knew I shouldn't have left carly alone!"

"Hey,this isn't your fault!"said his friend as she put her hand on his shoulder;"We will find carly,jack,I promise!"

"You better!"warned he and pulled away;"I wanna be kept up to date about every little detail!"

"Sure."answered dallas;"Hey,it'll be okay and we are doing everything we can to find your wife!"

"We have to!"started his friend scared for his wife as he looked at margo;"How long before you will get the testresults back,margo?"

"I told them to speed it up,so as soon as possible."said she when one of her officers came towards them;"What is it,ed?"

"I think we might have found something on the security-tapes."answered the man and lead them to the security-office of the hospital on the ground floor,where he showed them what he had found;"See there that woman,who's leaving the hospital, with another woman in a wheelchair,looking as if she's sleeping or something,looking really suspicious around her as if she's scared to be caught?"

"Oh,my god!"started jack shocked as he looked at the woman on the screen;"That's impossible!"

"Guess we know who took carly."said his friend as shocked as he was when she recognized the woman at the same time as jack and turned towards dallas;"Issue a warrant for katherine aka kit fowler!"

"Okay,boss,I'm on it."promised he and walked away;"Hang in there,jack,we'll get her."

"But I don't understand it,jack,why would kit wanna hurt carly?"asked margo as she walked back towards carly's room with him;"I thought they were friends,even after the whole sam-thing."

"So did I,margo,but I guess kit had us all believing that and I thought she was still locked up in jail."answered her friend worried;"We need to find carly before kit hurts her!"

"We will!"said she;"We will find your wife,jack,I promise."

Out at the farm parker was trying to focus on his homework,but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't focus and decided to grab the phone and call his dad's cellphone when emma walked in;"What are you doing,parker,who do you wanna call?"

"I wanna call my dad,aunt emma,I need to talk to him."started he hesitating;"I need to know if my mom's okay."

"Ofcourse she's okay,sweety,why wouldn't she be?"asked emma surprised about his answer and saw the strange look on his face;"Is there something that you know that we don't?"

"It's just that…"answered her nephew's stepson;"I'm worried about her,aunt emma,and I just wanna make sure she's okay."

"Don't you think that your father would have called us if there was anything wrong with your mother?"said she and put her arm around his shoulders;"Hey,I know that hearing about somebody being after your mother upset you and I know you're worried just like the rest of us,but she's safe in that hospital and the police is gonna get who's after her before anything happens."

"I hope so."started parker still not convinced and pulled away;"But the look on dad's face when he was driving us outhere and when he left for the hospital with dallas was…."

"Your father is always worried when it comes to your mother,parker,he can't help it."smiled his dad's aunt;"If your father still hasn't called us in an hour you can call him."

To be continued….


End file.
